The Galactic Emperor
by The Creator95
Summary: Saved from death, he was saved to become something great; something that would change everything. His enemies will fall and his allies will prosper; his family he will protect, and the worlds he will rule. Naruto is the Galactic Emperor.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fear that is what Uzumaki Naruto was feeling at this moment, his body was on fire… literally; his left eye had been taken along with both his arm up to the shoulder, and both legs not up to the knee but the entire thing. It all started a day ago when he and his team returned successful from retrieving the traitor Sasuke Uchiha, it was a day he'd never forget.

_Flashback_

_It was raining, Kakashi and Naruto were heading back to Konoha with one unconscious Sasuke Uchiha barely scathed while Naruto on the other hand had a fist sized hole in his chest that practically destroyed his left lung, and it was healing…slowly. Kakashi was feeling a mixture of depression, regret, rage, and sadness he cautiously looked over to his blonde student and started to speak._

"_Naruto…I fucked up." He said_

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked, but he knew what Kakashi meant._

"_Had I not taught Sasuke the chidori you wouldn't have hole in your body, hell you wouldn't be missing a lung. I'm sorry for this mess it's my fault." He stated more like a fact._

"_To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness….I forgive you." The blonde said sincerely after all Sasuke had made his choice; Kakashi could only do one thing, cry._

"_How? How could forgiveness even cross your mind?!" the silver haired Jonin demanded._

"…_Because you didn't shove a chidori into my chest twice and break my neck." He pointed to the Uchiha "He did and I don't consider him my brother or friend anymore, he's dead to me." The blonde finished in an angry tone. Now Kakashi knew Naruto was pissed, He looked forward they were at the village gate. Only Tsunade and three medics awaited them. However before Naruto could react before he knew what happened Tsunade had charged at him with breakneck speed and knocked him out with one solid punch to his head, the last words he heard were._

"_Tsu-Tsunade-sama why?" it was Kakashi _

"_Goodnight DEMON!" Tsunade…betrayed him; then his world faded black._

_Time skip (Prison cell)_

_He'd expected them to betray him, but so soon this was very disturbing. He'd only been in the cell for a few hours conscious of course. Sadly the betrayal was just beginning, you see he'd gotten word from the guard that he'd been banished for harming the filthy Uchiha (Naruto inserted the filthy part). Then came the visits oh the horrid things they said._

"_Demon!"_

"_Pathetic"_

"_Sasuke-kun will always be better."_

"_Always hated you."_

"_You mean nothing to me!"_

"_Y-You betrayed my trust." Hinata; that was what she told him. He betrayed her trust? How dare she. Only Lee, Shikamaru, TenTen, Choji, and Neji stayed loyal including the Ichirakus, Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka. And then he was thrown out, the people cheering about his punishment. He was gone. That didn't stop them from coming after him 1 hour later by order of the Hokage. _

_Flashback end_

He cursed Konoha, Tsunade, the council, the Uchiha, and finally the 4th Hokage for damming him to this life of hell. His vision was going in his remaining eye…his world faded to black.

"Good riddance-" he started.

**BLAM!**

The ninja's head now had a hole coming from his right and out to his left. He fell dead; the other three immediately went on guard. But there was nobody to be seen. "Come out you coward!" the scared chunnin yelled.

"Oh? Now why would I do that?" the voice was that of a woman. "You're the cowards! Attacking an innocent boy, no I was going to kill you slowly but now I'm going to do it quickly pray to whatever god you worship…you'll need it." The three were now scared shitless, so instead of sticking around they tried to run…key word tried. Chunnin #1, he was left as a torso when a strange metal object impacted with his groin and exploded. Chunnin #2, she was shot in the shoulder with two incendiary thermal bullets. Chunnin #3…let's just say the last thing he saw was a flash of blue and black before his skull was pulled out through his face. Their executioner walked over to the dying boy, she took off her black and red helmet revealing her light blue skin, and she kneeled down to his right and frowned. "Why?" she asked "Why would they do this to a child?" That's when she noticed it his burnt flesh was healing itself, internal organs were coming back at a slow rate though. He'd die out here if any more of those people found him in such a weak state…she would take him. She then lifted her right arm up activating her Omni-tool. "John." She called.

"Yes captain?" the man responded

"I'm bringing up a new crew member." She said, he tone told him that there was no choice.

"…Uh yes mam?" he responded

"Oh and John tell the medical team to prepare for immediate action right now." She said glancing to the dying boy.

"Alright captain…John out." He cut the connection. The shuttle she came in on was only 3 miles away she had to hurry; she carefully picked the boy up with her biotics. Carrying him in her arms was a hell of a lot more dangerous, faster but dangerous. The shuttles engine roared scaring the wildlife luckily that was the only thing that was alerted. And with that she flew off with nobody knowing she was there.

"Oh Shit the bodies! Aww screw it we're out of here kid." She realized that she hadn't burned the bodies or made any attempt to conceal them, but truthfully she didn't care. The shuttle flew off leaving the planet behind.

Medical wing

Five doctors two humans, one salarian, and a quarian they were the best of the best…but right now they were doubting themselves, when they heard their captain say to prepare they didn't think she meant this. The boy was a wreck but they would try their best it was all they could do. The salarian stepped forward and stared the others followed they had it. "Lilly!" the quarian female, Lilly now looked alert

"How many limb implants do you have currently?" the salarian asked.

"Two legs, one eye, spinal, and part of an unfinished A.I. illegal if I may add…I'll go get them." She sighed as she hurried to her room.

"I will take blood sample see if he has any special conditions. You two keep him stabilized." The Salarian said.

"Yes doctor Veal." The two replied at the same time.

With doctor Veal

He was currently analyzing the blood sample and what he saw was amazing, this child's body produced its own energy source but that was the tip of the iceberg. Normal humans had normal double helixes but he had seven strands of missing DNA almost as if he was a blank slate. "I wonder?" he questioned looking at his own wrist. Taking a sample of blood from himself that he'd kept, he began to mix it with the patient's blood. "My God!" he was never a religious man but this was some kind of miracle. He quickly started to record on his Omni tool. "Patient's blood mixes and absorbs other species DNA taking it in changing it to its own benefit…now attempting to mix pure Krogan must thank Okeer later… same results beneficial no harm done; it's incredible. Trying something different now." He walks over to the blood samples and starts mixing again expect this time with Asari. "Absorption starting…Captain's Asari blood seems to be…being dominated same as Krogan. Trying Drell and Turian next…interesting when introduced to two samples helix whips out and absorbs- what's this? More changing? Patients' blood is balancing everything out…testing final two…Quarian blood...Lilly's, and rare untainted Collector blood, I pray it works….Perfect that is what patient is perfect." He stopped recording and sighed now he needed that kid alive more than ever.

Medical Wing

Naruto had flat lined a few times but they managed to keep him alive. The door opened revealing Lilly and a floating platform full of Implants needed. She looked around only to see was not here yet. "Is he-"she started?

"Here I am made new discovery about our patient here." He then explained them his findings, the three were shocked to say the least. The possibilities this boy held were endless. Choosing not to do this would be passing up an opportunity that only came up once. They knew when he woke he'd no doubt have questions and they would cross that bridge when it came. They began the operation granted they'd need materials for the arms but the captain was going to stop on Illium in a few days for business anyway.

Captains Quarters

She watched it all.

They weren't just fixing a kid.

He was the future for everyone.

Nothing would be the same.

Goddess help that planet she found him on if he seeks revenge.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The procedure had gone off without a hitch mostly; the implants were ready to start functioning when he woke up, but they'd have to get to Illium in order to get his arms, but for now all they needed to do was wait for the blonde boy to wake up.

Naruto's Mindscape

He was in front of Kyubi the source of his pain the bane of his existence, but he didn't know that. Not anymore at least, the whole incident had been so traumatic that he forced himself to forget everything as a fail-safe if he survived the experience. Kurama on the other hand was livid; the damage done couldn't be fixed by him. But he digressed these aliens could maybe they would survive yet after all he couldn't have Naruto dying a second time. The large tailed fox finally took notice of a 5 year old Naruto who was standing in front of him with a curious look on his face. "**What do you want?" **he questioned.

The boy only lite up with happiness and ran straight at the fox and proceeded to hug his fur, nuzzling him and holding tight. **'...No fear huh?' **he thought to himself. The blonde never showed it before but he did indeed love the nine tailed beast like a father or maybe a big brother figure. The Kyubi suddenly felt a feeling of pulling; he looked down to see that the child was absorbing him or at least something inside him. Not chakra but what? Then his large, red eyes widened in realization **"You clever bastard using me as a backup." **He was wrong about his container; Naruto was a genius anybody else who tried this would have lost themselves in his mind. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"That's right I copied all of my memories and put them in you while you slept. Amazing isn't it?" he mused with a hint of pride. He then let go and started to walk away but turned around with a smirk.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out, without killing me of course." They smiled at each other.

Medical Bay

Naruto awoke with a groan there was a light in his eye, attempting to block the offending light he tried to move his arms. Key word 'tried' he couldn't feel his arms, so he did what any normal person would do in this situation "What happened to my arm!?" he cursed loudly. The entire ship heard him, Lilly, Mark, Samantha, and hurried to the medical bay to calm down their newest member. Mark came through the door first only to receive an extremely hard kick to the groin. He fell to the ground in extreme pain.

"Why!?" he exclaimed and then passed out. The others had no time to react as Naruto speed past them knocking over the trio, they quickly recovered and ran after their run away patient.

"After him!" Lilly yelled. On Naruto's end however things weren't looking to good he was seeing things like signs, words, information he didn't know it was all coming to him as he thought about what was going on. They were answers forcing themselves into his mind giving him knowledge all at once.

"AHHHH!" he banged his head into the metal walls, screaming as he did it was all too much.

"Wait!" he quickly turned forward to see a blue skinned woman with what looked like tentacles for hair. He simply stared at them not even noticing her advancing forward until she spoke.

"Alright easy there I'm not going to hurt you." She was now a few inches in front of him. His head snapped up their eyes locking "Calm yourself young one you are among friends." She spoke in a motherly voice.

"Who and what are you?" he asked in amazement.

"I am Vyra 'T Lori captain of this ship and I am an Asari, but I really would like to know who you are." She said

"…Naruto my name is Naruto no surname I'm an orphan." He said

"Oh… well we don't have to talk about that but ask yourself this Naruto 'What are you?'" Naruto just gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" he asks in a cautious voice. She smiled and pulled out a small mirror she had brought with her just for this. She put it in front of his face. Naruto could only stare with wide eyes as he saw his own reflection, his left eye was no longer sky blue but a bright green color like healthy grass, his whisker marks were gone but were replaced by a long jagged scar running from the left side of his neck to his mouth and eye, any baby fat was now nonexistent, his hair which had all been burned off was growing back but on the back and top of his head he could now see four antennas? "W-What happened to me?" he questioned.

"I'm not going to lie to you alright, but you were dying so we made some minor…major changes to your body and DNA." She paused letting him take in the information "Look I know this is the worst time to ask this but would you like to join my crew" she asked. Naruto shot his head up and just stared she was right this was the worst time to ask him such a question.

'Well I got nowhere else to go and they did save my life…but I just can't forget what Konoha did to me. Maybe this is a new start a clean slate' he smiled

"Yeah I'll join you on one condition though." He said

"And what is that?" she asked wondering the answer.

"Help me gather followers loyal ones to help me conquer the elemental nations and their world." She was shocked, sure she expected him to want some form of revenge this was disturbing, the thought of conquering an entire world was almost impossible unless you had credits lots of them, guns, a hell of a lot of people to use said guns, support in other words allies lots of them, and finally that special something Shepard had nobody knew what it was but it saved her life when she faced Sovereign that goddamned reaper. But what did this kid have… more than Shepard started out that's for sure and he's younger, the more she thought about it the more possibilities came into her head. If she could give this kid a name, reputation then not only would she have a valuable ally but pulling this off would bring in not only profit but her and the crew could finally settle down and stop fighting maybe even start families, she smiled at the revelation this would work.

"Alright you have a deal." She said with an extended hand. Naruto just looked at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"I don't have any arms." He said in a monotone voice, she quickly recoiled back comically.

"Sorry." She said with a sweat drop

Everyone who was watching just sweatdropped this was going to be a long journey. Somewhere beyond the Omega 4 relay Harbinger felt something, something strange, something only organics feel…FEAR and it disgusted him. But he felt something else like a feeling of LONGING of WANT for the newcomer.

"**I will direct this personally…brother." **He said looking out into the dark void that was space.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ship was in chaos after Naruto had gotten his new arms; why you ask? Well because of an incident nine hours ago he found out that his brain had permanently melded together with the A.I parts Lily put inside him and that was just the tip of the iceberg, it seems that he had gained the ability to control robots and other tech like omni tools it was a very useful ability. Sadly for the crew he took it another step further and took control of the ship.

Flashback

_Naruto closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate, a pastime he'd taken up when he joined a few days ago. He then proceeded to enter his mindscape._

_Mindscape_

_There he sat in a black chair no longer was his mind a disgusting sewer but now it was an endless room of numbers, data and information, images of people, agendas, the list went on. You see he found something very interesting inside himself, right next to the seal which held Kurama was another seal one that pissed him off to no end. It was a suppression seal but not for Kurama but for him, it had suppressed his intelligence to the point where it made him deadlast and kept his skills at such a low level that he needed to rely on Kurama's chakra all those times he used it he didn't need it. That angered him, but what pissed him off even more was who applied the damn thing. Said person now stood in front of him._

"_**You dare show your face to us after what you did?!" **__Kurama yelled in fury at none other than Minato Namazaki the yellow flash, the fourth Hokage._

"_He's right you must have some kind of death wish to show your face here." Naruto spoke "But tell me why you are here, is it the seal?" the question was reasonable, but Minato held an impassive face and spoke._

"_Naruto please you have to understand what I did was for the village, your suffering was for the good of everyone." He finished. Naruto held a look of impassiveness and spoke._

"_So that's it huh…father?" Minato's eyes widened at this._

"_H-How did you... Jiraiya I knew he couldn't keep a secret to save his life." He said with a face palm._

"_No not him, it was Iruka as a last request by the Third should I be banished he knew that once he was gone the council would try something. Smart old man I'll give him that I miss him." He mused _

"_Then you know who your mother is then?" he asked, Naruto just looked at him._

"_No…but I do know she's still alive." He said in a bored voice but he spoke some more "And so are you." He said shocking Minato._

"_Impossible unless…" he turned around to Kurama who held a face of pure anger and hate._

"_**That's right you bastard I knew! What you didn't think you'd get caught?!" **__Minato was silent but maybe he could get Naruto back to Konoha, he was more valuable than ever now._

"_Wait Kushina Uzumaki your mother is still alive; if you come back you could be with your true family." He said. But Kurama on the other hand would have no more lies._

"_**You lying fuck! Kushina had a girl not a boy! I should know I was still sealed inside her when the child was born, granted Naruto's mother had red hair too but she was NOT an Uzumaki!" **__Kurama's rant had done a few things. One it had crushed Minatos plan, two it had caused Naruto to get even angrier with Minato for giving him the last name of a woman who wasn't even his mother or related to him by blood. But before he could question the blonde bastard any further he disappeared from his mind leaving him with more questions. That did it at that moment Naruto had snapped, but at the same time done something extremely strange he disappeared from his mindscape into somewhere else entirely._

_Real World_

_Naruto's body was surrounded by a shield of biotic energy and chakra it seemed to be protecting him. _

_Captain's room_

_Vyra was currently rearranging her schedule for the next 5 years when suddenly she heard a very loud creaking "The Fu- AHHHHHH!" the ship made a much unexpected hard turn left causing her to be caught off guard and flung into a wall. "Son of A bitch that hurt I swear I'm going to kill John!"_

_Med Bay_

_ was currently drinking hot coffee with Mark, Samantha, and Lilly "So I say to him 'Bullshit-." his story was dumb any way. The four of them went flying into the walls as the ship turned._

"_Shit! What the hell was that!?" Samantha yelled when her face impacted with Lilly's helmet, nearly cracking it luckily it didn't. Mark wasn't as lucky his body impacted with the wall and the table they were using fell on him…sucks for him. was clinging on to some pipes on the ceiling for safety. All around the ship people were either hurt, unconscious, or howling in pain. Vyra was currently running to the cockpit intent on beating the living hell out of her pilot or kill him. John was not having a good day apparently some foreign virus and was screwing with the ships controls and navigation. Gaining control stopped being an option after the entire system locked him out forcefully in a nutshell he was fucked…along with the other people on the ship who would no doubt kill him._

"_John!" speak of the blue devil his captain was coming at him with a face full of pure rage._

"_What the hell is going on up here do you have any idea how many people you might have killed with this little stunt of yours?!" she yelled_

"_Look before you do anything you'll regret you should know that I'm not in control of the ship anymore someone else is." He explained._

"_What?!"she exclaimed._

"_Yeah something got in and locked me out…I've been able to track it to where it was and that's the problem…it's like an A.I but extremely advanced." Vyra was shocked this had just gone up a few levels of fucked up._

"_H...H...Help…Me!" a staticy voice suddenly called out from the speakers, causing them to look up in shock it was speaking to them._

"_Uhh hello" Vyra started but was interrupted by a screeching noise._

"_Captain!" the voice was clear now and she recognized it._

"_No fucking way…Naruto?"_

"_No he's not in please leave a message…Of course it's me!" he sounded upset._

"_How did you get in there?" John asked._

"_I don't know one minute I was arranging some stuff then I meet my so called father, bastard ruined my childhood and my life. But after he disappeared I got angry then I woke up here…wherever here is." He explained._

"_I think I can explain." A voice said it was Lilly "I think it's the A.I piece inside of him the one used to replace a few pieces of his brain that would have kept him a vegetable-."_

"_WHAT!?" _

" _I remember now it was a piece I made using a blank V.I program template I reprogramed it to take control of mechs and…any other type of tech… Keelah I feel like such a genius now!" she exclaimed even though she'd kind of caused a disaster._

"_Oh well congrats- How do I get back to my body!?" Naruto exclaimed still feeling annoyed._

"_Hmm look around you is there a return option?" Lilly asked._

"_Why in the bloody hell would there be a-…Oh…here it is…damnit." The three sweatdropped at this did he not notice it before._

'_Wow I was just guessing.' Lilly thought. The ship suddenly straightened forward causing it to rock even more and making Lilly and Vyra fall right on their asses LOL._

_Konoha - Hokage office_

There were many things Minato Namazaki was afraid of but the thing that scared him the most was his wife, you see he told her about his meeting with Naruto and let's just say it didn't go to well. In fact it was so bad that they needed to come back to Konoha so that Minato could retake his position as Hokage. That is where they were now in front of Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the council who were sure they were all seeing things. "Minato?" Jiraiya finally chocked out

"Yes sensei it is me." He responded

"B-But how?" Tsunade asked very scared

"Well let's just say the shinigami took somebody else's soul not mine and leave it at that." He said. Everybody shook their heads in acceptance. "But I do have a question as to where Naruto is." He said feigning ignorance. At this everybody minus Jiraiya who was actually loyal to Naruto started to sweat in fear. Then Tsunade spook up or she would have.

"He's gone." Jiraiya said not wanting Tsunade to say something stupid. "Tsunade and these assholes banished him and had him killed." He finished.

"…Oh really then why did I speak to him through the seal? What did you bastards do?!" he yelled scaring most of everyone in the room minus Kushina and her red headed 12yr old daughter Narumi.

"We did what we had to he was becoming a liability, the Kyubi was taking control." Tsunade spoke up this got the worst reaction from Minato. He hirashied in front of Tsunade and began to choke the life from her.

"Minato/dad stop!" everyone yelled. But he would have none of it "Do you realize what you've done?!" he yelled. Minato dropped her alive but shakened, he then turned to the council.

"I'm taking back my mantle as Hokage any objections?!" he questioned but there was only silence.

"I didn't think so." He said as he sat in his old seat as Hokage "The first order of business is finding my son, I want search parties looking for him across the elemental nations, and he is to be encountered with extreme caution…what are you all standing here for move now!" he commanded, immediately everyone moved minus his wife and daughter.

"They're going to find my brother right?" Narumi asked.

"They better." Minato spoke; Kushina was silent though a frown came across her face at the thought of actually finding the boy.

Six Days Later Omega-Afterlife

Naruto wore a black, cloth hoodie and black jeans. A few emotions were going through Naruto right now excitement, happiness, and well any positive feeling you could get, for you see after five days of weapons and tactics training Vyra and Samantha who was also a fighter were finally taking him on his first job. They entered a club know as afterlife when Vyra spoke up. "Alright Naruto here's the rules don't shoot until I say otherwise or you feel it's absolutely necessary got that?" she asked

"Yep and the other rule?" he responded

"Yeah don't touch the strippers." Samantha quickly replied causing Naruto to nod his head furiously. As they neared the 2nd door inside a Batarian stepped in front of them looking very angry.

"You looking for trouble!?" he yelled, while Naruto frowned he was going to shoot this guy but he recalled the rules. So he stepped up to him.

"You see my gun." He said as he pulled out his M-6 Carnifex, it wasn't a question but a statement "You really want to do this cause I do." He said causing the Batarian to back off.

"N-No I don't." he said and walked off.

"Nicely done you handled that well." Vyra complemented.

"Thanks" They entered Afterlife; it reeked of drugs, sex, alcohol, and death. Naruto decided that following the rules would be a good idea so he followed them to Vyra's client and supposed old friend. She was an Asari that much was obvious.

"Aria good to see ya buddy!" Vyra yelled.

"Damnit" Aria groaned

"What you're not happy to see me I'm hurt." She said pouted

"It's not that…well kind of but you said you were coming here for some work, so why'd you bring that?" she said pointing to Naruto who frowned.

"He's a new member of the crew I saved him from death." She said.

"But why's he here?" she stressed out that last part.

"Well the truth is there's sort of a plan and this job is training for him." she admitted. Aria just sat there contemplating this, she didn't want a child's blood on her hands granted it happened rarely but children died here on Omega.

"Alright fine, there's these merc's I need dealt with you see they've been killing my people and civilian's around here, granted I didn't care when it was the civilian's but when they killed my personal guards and raided Afterlife when I wasn't here it got personal. Long story short kill them and report back for your pay got that?" she summed it up.

"Alright that sounds easy kill and get paid." Naruto commented.

"How old are you kid?" Aria asked curiously

"13 and 1/2 I'll be 14 in…one month why?" this caused Aria and the surrounding people minus Vyra and Samantha to gasp in shock and disbelief a kid this young so casual about killing people.

20 minutes later Omega-Market place

After finally convincing Aria to give them the job and convincing her Naruto was going to be fine they were currently watching the place for any sign of their targets apparently from what Aria told them there were currently seven of them. The sudden sound of gunshots alerted Naruto to enemy presence; immediately Naruto got into cover and pulled out his assault rifle it was a M-8 Avenger, Vyra and Samantha did the same.

"Time to die bitches!" Merc #1 yelled as he unleashed hell on an unsuspecting woman with his shotgun blowing a good portion of her face off.

"Open fire!" Vyra yelled, Naruto quickly started to shoot at the unsuspecting enemies, Samantha did the same.

"Take cove-ACK!" Merc #4 tried to warn but Naruto had put a hole clean through his head; Merc #2 was about to warn his comrades but Naruto quickly silenced him by shooting him through the eye. This got the remaining five's attention as, they started to shoot back in fury forcing our hero's to take cover. Naruto noticed that innocents were being his also be killed as he shoot back, he didn't want this to last longer than it had to so he jumped over his cover and ran towards them dodging thermal clips as he ran. He jumps forward and pulls out his pistol and shoots the Merc to his left.

4 Left

Merc #3 shoots at the blonde who in turn backflips onto the ceiling and preforms a Headshot.

3 Left

"Surround him-" Merc #5 didn't get to finish as Naruto stuck his left hand inside his eye socket and used his right to shoot the Merc behind him killing both of them in a dance of gore shocking Vyra and Samantha who ceased firing, to the very core. Was this their Naruto? Only one left. The last Merc got a lucky shot which went into Naruto's forehead burning into it, the wound healed up in a matter of seconds as Naruto simply turned to the Merc and reeled his right arm back and thrust it forward sending a blast of biotic energy and chakra at him separating his waist line.

"It is done." He said simply. Unknown to him he was being watched by everybody including Aria, and a certain girl who had just found her savior. She smiled with delight and love.

"Daddy." She said with a smile.

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3 and 4

Konoha- Namazaki Estate- Narumi's room

Narumi Uzumaki Namazaki was not a happy person right now; you see she had gone over her half-brother's medical files and was disgusted at how he was treated. He was in the emergency room about four times a week twice if he got lucky, she wanted her sibling back even if he was from another woman's womb he was her brother still. "My brother…mine." She spoke, her voice filled with want and borderline love

"Narumi." Her mother Kushina Uzumaki called as she came into her daughter's room without permission. She sat down with her daughter. "I need to ask you something. Why do you want to find Naruto so bad?" she asked.

"Because I want him here with me…to be a true family." She said.

"But you have us me and your father." Kushina spoke the older red head was visibly shaking.

"But to have Naruto here would make us well….a true family." She admitted, truth be told her parents weren't enough for her she wanted more.

'Damnit I knew that woman was bad news…even if she did look like an Uzumaki.' Kushina mused in anger

Normandy ship

As she floated away from the destroyed Normandy Jane Shepard had only one thought going through her head that she spoke out loud not that anybody could hear her. "I wish I could have seen him one last time…my baby…my child…I should have run, taken him with me…Naruto my son. Minato you evil fuck I pray you suffer by his hands…and mine!" She struggled as best she could but it was futile her air was gone and she was falling from space. Before the darkness took her the last thing she saw was the face of a 12 old boy, he looked like an older version of her baby. "Naruto!" Her vision went black; Jane Shepard at the age of 32 had died.

Omega

Aria had liked what she saw when Naruto killed all those mercs who were killing her people so she decided to have him and the other two hit their base of operations. Truth be told she swore that she actually considered offering him a permanent job as her personal bodyguard…until he wiped out the entire Base of Operations with a very big and extremely powerful biotic wave which had disintegrated every enemy in his path…and blow apart six walls, an entire apartment complex, and three people were killed. Then she decided to let Vyra keep the kid.

Ship - Lilly's Room

The sound of someone knocking caught Lilly by surprise, she looked up and wondered who it was but she had a pretty good guess. "Um Lilly can I talk to you about some….stuff?" Naruto asked

"Sure come in." she answered simply. Naruto entered, Lilly's room was very messy there were robot parts everywhere, heads, arms, legs, and a groin? "So" she started "What you want." She asked plopping down on her beanbag chair. She ushered for Naruto to sit in the other one. He sat and began to speak.

"Well I was doing some research with and he said that the Quarian's have weak immune systems. Is that true?" he asked cautiously he didn't want to offend her.

"Yeah…" she then explained the history between the Quarian and Geth. Naruto absorbed the words storing them in his memory inside a file called Alien History and inside that a file called Quarians, his brain was indeed advanced like modern day computers.

"What if you could live without your suit…hypothetically speaking." He asked

"I would run around this ship naked." She said bluntly getting a very big blush from Naruto.

"Really?" he asked in seriousness.

"No…why you want to see?" she asked playfully

"Well with my blood said that we may be able to create a vaccine to boost it permanently to the point where you wouldn't need your…suits." He explained.

"Cool!" a voice echoed, Naruto and Lilly's eyes widened and they looked up the voice came from the vent. Naruto quickly pulled down a good portion of the vent with his biotic move pull. Down came a figure with a height of 3'6 feet tall, a quarian obviously, her voice sounded like that of a child most likely, and female. She fell on the floor right in the middle of Naruto and Lilly, he was about to ask the little girl if was she alright but she jumped up before he could ask and yelled something that made both himself and Lilly pale.

"Daddy!" she glomped onto Naruto her head nuzzling his chest. Lilly could not hold in her laughter at the scene of randomness, Naruto had regained his composure and got the tiny girl off of him.

"Um who are?" he asked trying to sound not angry.

"I'm Rita your daughter." She said smiling though nobody could see it behind her pink helmet.

"Oh…Um look kid what makes you think I'm your dad?"

"Well a daddy protects his daughter that's what mommy always said and you protected me from the bad people who took mommy." She said in sadness, Naruto understood this granted his dad had nearly gotten him killed, hated by damn near everyone in Konoha, fucked up his childhood and ruined any chance he had for a normal life. But he understood, sadly what was he going to do about this kid. Said child was currently sitting on his lap sleeping she must have exhausted.

'Awe man what am I going to do? Better yet why did this have to happen to me now of all times?' he mused, but the little girl didn't seem to notice his confusion or distress. Then again he couldn't just leave her somewhere; he did know that her mother was dead. Naruto had no choice but to take care of her, he had seen and been in orphanages; none of them were any good. He sighed "Well I guess I'm stuck with you." He said. Rita let out a happy gasp and embraced him in a tight hug. The rest of the day consisted of Naruto explaining the properties of the vaccine that could be made using his blood, and introducing Rita to the captain.

Five days later

In five days the crew had gotten used to Rita granted it was a big thing to have a child on board a ship like theirs. But the biggest news was the vaccine that was being developed, had named it Miracle Focus truth is told Naruto didn't understand the name but its design was simple. "Once injected the vaccine will spread throughout the body like a virus infecting every cell in the body, the process itself is painless. Once it finishes the immune system will have become strong enough to repel any disease that dares to intrude the body, same thing with the cells." Naruto explained. That was the general idea but there was one tiny problem isolating a sample of Quarian DNA in Naruto's body, see most of his DNA may have balanced out but isolating the Quarian part was going to be a challenge. Luckily loved a challenge. Captain Vyra had called out to John to locate any lone colonies, there were a lot of colonies that had been abandoned after sovereign's attack on the citadel, and one such was the colony of Ageist. It disappeared right after the attack, Vyra's sister was on there but the last she heard from her was that they were in the Godspeed Nebula. The colony itself was a joint operation nobody expect the 50,000 people on the ship funded the thing.

John was sure something was going to happen he was sure of it ever since Naruto came aboard weird yet amazing shit happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts when something came up on his screen, it was the outside camera. His eyes widened at what he saw, opening up a connection to the speakers across the ship he gave the announcement "We have located the Ageist, I repeat we have located the Ageist!" he yelled in amazement. The Ageist was a huge city made of hundreds of ships surrounded by a large barrier but it looked like it was in excellent shape. It didn't take but a whole six minutes for the entire crew to get to the cockpit; they all stared wide eyed in amazement at the sight it must have taken years to build.

"Open a channel." Vyra commanded he didn't need to be told twice. It didn't take long for somebody to respond.

"This is the Void, we request permission to dock." Vyra said.

"You have permission to dock." A woman responded a hatch opened allowing them entrance.

Ageist

Only four people left the ship much to the crew's disappointment it was Vyra of course, Naruto after prying Rita off of him and reassuring her he would come back, Lilly and because of a rock paper scissors game. The inside was beautiful white, blue and red walls covered the interior along with the buildings which were surprisingly big, people of every species roamed the halls and buildings…minus the Vorcha and Batarrian. The guards were outfitted with orange and blue armor with the occasional black and blue. The four were escorted to the president's office where they waited for ten minutes until the door opened revealing an Asari who looked exactly like the captain. "Visa!" Vyra exclaimed to now named Visa. Said person simply smiled and hugged her sister, and then the talking ensued. Naruto was surprised at how willing Vyra's sister was to help with the plan; apparently there was unrest in the city about settling down on a planet and this was a golden opportunity.

"Alright sis you've got yourself a deal." Visa said with a smile; then she looked to Naruto with a glance so quick that he almost didn't notice it.

Naruto's room

The deal Vyra and her sister made was that in three years' time they would travel to this planet, that Vyra and Naruto spoke of, but only if Naruto could get alliances with at least three villages. The rest they would conquer if hostility came to head, Naruto immediately took a liking to Visa's way of thinking. Suddenly he was pulled from consciousness albeit forcefully.

Mindscape

He was in front of Kurama's cage which oddly enough stayed the same, the blonde inhaled and closed his eyes, and he had to allow Kumara's conscious and chakra to flow from his mind and into the real world. This action caused the seal to break allowing Kumara the chance he needed; he pushed his way out causing Naruto pain.

Real World

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the chakra left his body, the red chakra gave one final push as it left Naruto's body leaving him alive but in a shitload of pain. On the floor however the body began to develop. A Skelton, organs, veins, blood vessels, muscles, skin, and fur. There on the floor laid a small, dark orange fox with only one tail. "Oh fuck me." Naruto muttered before falling into unconsciousness. 

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again the 'Void' was in a buzz; this was about the newest member who had been with Naruto when he came onto the ship. Kurama, who was now a small cuddly fox wasn't very happy about his current position; the unsealing had gone wrong and only left Kurama with only a single tail while Naruto held the other eight. The good news however was that Kurama would grow eight more in a couple of years and Naruto would gain one more in a year, so it was a win for both of them. Naruto was no longer a Jinjuriki and Kurama was free; Naruto's healing abilities had brought him back up to perfect health in no time.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto was currently floating above a giant grey sun; it was extremely weird in his opinion. **"Look up." **A voice called out, he did indeed look up and saw what he interpreted as a giant dark purple scuttle fish.

"What the hell?" he asked as the thing floated down in front of him, it was at eye level staring at him "Who are you and what are you?" he asked.

"**I am Harbinger and you are a brother." **Harbinger said, Naruto stared at what he presumed was a guy for a few seconds before replying.

"How." Naruto started "From what I see you and I are light-years away from even being cousins." Naruto said.

"**You are like us perfect to the core; you have ascended to new heights new possibilities. You are beyond them…but you are still young and growing not even a cycle old." **All Harbinger spoke was true.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked though he had a pretty good grasp that it was over ninety years.

"**Well over fifty cycles." **This surprised Naruto as he knew what Harbinger meant by cycles and they are extremely long.

"How are you still alive and what are you?" he asked in fascination.

"**It is how I am immortal and as for what I am…well you'll just have to wait and find out, but for now I must go. Here is a parting gift." **Instantly visions, locations, people, information and some blueprints were flowing into his mind like a waterfall; this gift was knowledge.

Medical Wing

Naruto awoke with a jump, he felt somebody on his chest. It was Rita she was cuddled up with, she was mumbling things. "Daddy whens mommy coming home?" she said still fast asleep. He frowned at this not because he was angry but because he now realized how much he wanted companionship, there was Lilly but then there was an age difference and truth be told from what Harbinger said about the two of them being brothers. It looked like Naruto was going to outlive Lilly by thousands of years, he didn't want that but he did want Rita to have a mother and a permanent home with a family that loved her. He knew he loved her like his own but then a thought came to his mind.

'What if I could truly make her mine by blood…the vaccine itself could make her body able to withstand a genetic modification involving my blood. Then she'd truly be my daughter…and outlive any friends she'd make…Damnit why can't things ever be easy?' he thought, he slowly moved from under his sleeping daughter making sure not to wake her even though she could probably sleep through a firefight between ships. He put a blanket over her and picked her up; he was taking her to her own room.

Two months had passed quickly including Naruto's birthday as he turned fourteen and the vaccine was finished and ready for testing, though much to Naruto's fear there was a chance of Quarians who took it would have a five percent chance of gaining ridiculously long life spans outliving even the Asari by two thousand years. This was a scientific and medical breakthrough, but it was also a start for something extremely dangerous that could put the entire galaxy at risk especially Quarian people who had become the pariahs of the galaxy because of the Geth. Speaking of Geth, they had a very brief interaction with a Geth battleship which was attacking a lone ship that was home to a joint crew which was made of three families who were traveling together in search of adventure. Naruto instantly took a liking to them, sadly the fight took its toll, and John was killed when a Geth Hunter was able to get into the ship. John had been brave enough to grab an assault rifle and try to kill it, he was able to take its shields down but was shot after that. When that happened the ship brought of the Thyaix cannons and blew the Battleship to hell. There was no funeral as stated in his will that he just wanted them to and I once again quote "Chuck my body into a sun and never look back." Naruto said. A new pilot was needed though Naruto could have flown the ship himself it just didn't feel right to try and do what john did, luckily Naruto's newest friend could. He was the only son on the ship they saved from the Geth; he was Asakura Yoh, he had neck length dark brown hair and was constantly seen wearing a pair of orange headphones behind or on his ears. Vyra however didn't like the idea of a sixteen year old piloting her ship.

"No way in hell." She said

"Come on you let me go on jobs with you most of the time. What makes him any different?" Naruto asked.

"I know you Naruto I trained you showed you everything you know about killing, guns, biotics, politics…" she stopped, and realized what she was doing all this time "I was training you to take my place." She finished

"What do you mean take your place? Your sister made a deal with you not me…right?" he asked in hesitation, at this point Yoh was confused but able to sort most of it out.

"I think she means you're meant to become the leader of whatever this deal is." He commented but Vyra simply nodded sadly.

"I'm dying Naruto…I have been for some time now." She said softly. Naruto's eyes went wide at the declaration.

"When!?" he demanded.

"Six days before I found you." She said sadly "You've been like the little brother I always wanted you know that? I can't believe I held out for this long." Suddenly she began to cough violently; blood flooded from her mouth as she fell to the ground. Naruto caught her and rushed to the Med-Bay, he couldn't lose his big sister figure.

One Month Later

Naruto and all the crew stood in front of a blue and golden coffin inscribed on the coffin were the words "Vyra Captain of the Void: Age and time are two sides of the same coin, but don't let that discourage you. My student shall take my place and bring a new age to this galaxy." Veal said "Now I give Naruto the stand he is her student." He said stepping down. Naruto stood in Veal's place.

"I know that Vyra was an amazing captain and me taking her place is very unexpected." He looked around noticing that this is the first they're hearing of this "She loved this ship and her crew; I hope that you'll follow me just as you did her. We all miss her and she will not be forgotten by any of us old and new...for me she was not only a teacher but a big sister that I feel was taken before her time." Rita, Kurama, Yoh, and other nodded their heads. Naruto sniffed holding back his tears, but it was obvious that he was hurting "In three years' time we will be following through with the plan with her sister…we will be fighting for what we believe in and what she believed in!" he shouted "Take this time to mourn our losses but be prepared to gather arms, and be ready to start anew because in three years' time I will initiate the plan." He said with conviction. They began to chant his name louder and louder, he was her successor and their new captain.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captain's Cabin

After Vyra's death Naruto had become the captain of the ship and though it felt odd, he took Vyra's old cabin aka the captain's quarters. Right now however he was overlooking the three year time limit he had to prepare his crew and himself for the plan. Kurama was getting used to his new form granted Rita simply adored her new 'pet' much to Kurama's despair.

It had been two months and Naruto had done it he had set the time limit they had in order to prepare to possibly take over the Elemental countries, but they couldn't just go down there guns blazing; no Naruto knew that certain villages owed him and would jump at the chance to join a much higher power. Suna, Spring and Mist because the civil war had taken an extremely high toll. But then there was Iwa, Rock and Konoha the three villages whom he didn't favor as much as the others especially Konoha. "Jere." Naruto called.

"Yes sir." He saluted, Jere was a new recruit from the Ageist, he was a Turian with red marks on his face Naruto simply took them as birth marks. Jere stood 6'3 a few inches higher than a normal Turian, he was a fun loving guy but serious when he needed to be and now was the time.

"How many of each species is on the Void and Ageist altogether?" Naruto asked.

"4,040 Humans, 2,500 Asari, 950 Salarians, 1,050 Krogan, 0 Batarians, 0 Vorcha, 1,294 Drell and 2,111 Turians." Jere said, it was all right of course.

"Hmm interesting." He reached into his new desk and pulled out a data pad and handed it to Jere, it contained the most useful scientific, medical and weaponry designs Naruto had gotten from Harbinger. "Tell Visa that there is enough stuff in there to keep her and the city occupied for the three years and I want all of it finished before the time comes. Oh and what is the progress of the vaccine testing?" He asked.

stepped forward "Ah yes that well the ten test subjects are showing amazing stability when exposed to the vaccine, though there is three of them have shown…side effects." He said the last part in a low voice, Naruto's eyes shot up from his paperwork granted it wasn't even paper.

"What?" he asked in a fearful voice.

"It seems that _it _is also there too." said.

"Damn…" he sighs "Give Rita and Lilly a dose." He says. was sure that his new captain was joking but one look on Naruto's face told him otherwise.

"…Yes sir." He said as he walked out of the door. It had been an entire year and progress went fast in the second year as new upgrades to the city and the Void were made, also on another mission from Aria it seemed that Naruto had met somebody new. He was doing a delivery job to an old acquaintance of Aria; her name was Liara t'soni a local information broker. Their meeting was odd to say the least. It seems that when Naruto had met her he got a weird smell from her; it was familiar like he knew who it was but he didn't know who it was. Needless to say Naruto spent a lot of time talking to her that day, until Lilly pulled him away. Another thing was the progress on preparations apparently the weapons department had been able to develop a few new heavy weapons they were called M -490 Blackstorm, Arc Projector and a particle beam. Also Naruto had officially adopted Rita and the crew had a huge party.

A year later and it was time the ships were prepared, everyone was ready, and Naruto was preparing to make a drop to his home planet with three members of his crew. Lilly who would have gone with him whether he wanted her to or not, Samantha because she wanted to see something new for a change and finally a Yoh Asakura because he needed to stretch his legs and because the Void was now loaded onto the Ageist for safety. They were currently in a shuttle headed for Suna, and Naruto was driving. "Ok people were headed to a place called Suna first alright its located in the desert, we of course won't be walking because I have a feeling we're going to be needing our strength. Once there I'll do the talking for obvious reasons, I trust you guys to make the smart decisions while were here so don't make me regret it alright?" he said.

"Yes Sir!" they all saluted.

"Good now it's going to be night time in maybe thirteen hours so we've got plenty of time so check your weapons and double check yourselves, I don't want anybody being unprepared." He spoke in a commanding tone, over the years the crew and the people of the Ageist had come to respect him as a friend and especially as a leader. He himself had begun to grow closer to his daughter to where he wouldn't let anybody or anything hurt her.

Cerberus Space Station

A pair of grass green eyes opened to a ceiling. "Shep-Sh-Shepard can you hear me?" a staticy voice asked. Jane Shepard had been brought back from death and now she knew that her son was alive and more importantly what he looked like. Commander Shepard was ready to take her vengeance on the ones who had killed her and that son of a bitch who took her son from her, Naruto's father and old short lived boyfriend.

"Minato Namazaki…you're a fucking dead man." She spoke getting up and grabbing a pistol, she was alive and needed to kill something or at least someone.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Suna

Naruto currently had multiple thoughts going through his head at the moment, one was 'How will I convince the current Kazekage to form an alliance with us?' The other 'I wonder how Garra's doing?' truth be told he almost forgot about the red haired jinchuuriki. He often wondered what about the other seven out there and what they were like, but he was no longer a host like them for every ounce of Kurama's chakra was gone and back to its owner. He continued to fly the shuttle, in the distance he could see the sand village Suna, putting the shuttle into park mode he began to land the flying vehicle.

"Alright people we're landing, weapons holstered but ready to fire!" he commanded, they did as they were told without question. The shuttle set itself on the very sandy ground, Naruto quickly put on his helmet it was a standard version of the N7 helmet only modified so that the four appendages on his head could stick out from the back. The antennas themselves were an odd mutation of the Asari DNA they allowed him to meld, which was something he hadn't tried yet although they did also allow him to control a person's mind and movements, but this was only possible if he looked that person in the eye for at least ten seconds, not to had to fight the person's mind for control. He stood at the shuttles door waiting for it to open

3…

2...

1…

The door opened with a hiss and the five were greeted with a sight of sand Shinobi they were surrounded on all sides, thousands of sand ninja in a big circle. And right in front of Naruto, barely nine feet away was Garra of the sand with his usual look of neutrality, sand was swirling around him ready to decimate anything it deemed a threat. Naruto stepped out of the shuttle but the others did not follow, he had already given them the signal to stay back. "Where is the Kazekage? I wish to speak with him or her." Naruto spoke in a tone that was not to be trifled with. Much to his surprise it was Garra that stepped forward and spoke.

"I am the Kazekage, and who might you be?" he asked, his voice was filled with suspicion which was to be expected.

"You're the Kazekage?" Naruto asked hoping that it was true.

"Yes and I'll ask you again who are you?" Garra repeated. Inside his helmet Naruto grinned widely, this had just gotten soooo much easier. His hands reached up for his helmet this caused everyone to draw their weapons, they were ready to kill. Naruto pulled it off his blonde hair falling to his shoulders and his face revealed to all, Garra's eyes went wide with shock as he stared upon the face of a friend he thought long dead. Temari and Kankuro who were right next to their brother were completely shocked speechless. Garra finally gathered back his ability to speak. "I-It can't be Konoha said you were dead!" Garra shouted in anger "But if you're alive…" he trailed off, his eyes once again widened only this time with realization and surprise "You're the son of the Fourth Hokage." He said. Naruto simply nodded.

"Regretfully yes, but could we talk in your office I've got so much to tell you and my teammates would like to see the village…You can come out now." He called and out of the shuttle came his four crew members. Garra and everyone else were completely shocked at what they looked like, especially Revan and Lilly "Garra and other people these are my crew members." He said. Revan stepped forward startling the ninja.

"My name is Revan Hellvarian and I'm a Turian, I serve Captain Naruto loyally." He said and steeped back.

Lilly grabbed Naruto's hand steeped forward pulling him with her "My Name is Lilly vas Void and I'm a Quarian." She said. Garra decided that this was a conversation best suited for his office so he brought Naruto and his friends to the Kazekage tower, when they arrived Garra sat down, chugged down his tea and asked them to continue. They were once again in a row. Samantha stepped forward, she had full gray armorer on "My Name is Samantha and I'm human, I serve Naruto loyally and as best I can." She said as she stepped back in line. Garra nodded, this one was human but something was different about her and the guy with those things on his ears. Yoh stepped forward lazily

"My name is Yoh Asakura and I'm human, I serve Naruto loyally and drive the ship as best I can." He smiled.

'A ship? What has Naruto been doing all this time?' Garra questioned to nobody "So tell me Naruto where have you been for the past three years? Everyone thought you were dead, and the supposedly dead fourth Hokage has been sending his people to every village looking for your body." He said. Naruto then proceeded to recall the event that robbed him of his arms, legs, right eye and then his time out in the vast reaches of space. To say Garra was shocked was an understatement he was livid, everything Naruto had told him added up with everything that had happened here. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to ask the question

"Garra my old friend would you consider an alliance with the Nation of Aegis?" he asked in a kind voice, Garra didn't immediately answer because he obviously had to consider this sudden option, if he did however say yes the pros did outweigh the cons. In terms of Medical, Technology, Food which was currently a problem after they had broken off the alliance with Konoha because of the constant harassing and Konoha was constantly stealing missions for that matter. His decision was obvious.

"We'll do it." Garra said, the two of them shook hands and the deal was made, quick easy and to the point. Naruto's left eye began to send a message to Ageist saying that Suna was now ready to receive the Welcome Packages which consisted of guns, armorer, omni tools, omni gel, med kits, computers and some ammo. Now all that was left was Snow, Wave and Mist only two of those places were going to be easy.

"Thank you Kazekage Garra your Welcome Packages will come in five more shuttles just like mine, but please be nice to them because I know the people of this world haven't ever seen an alien before. Goodbye old friend I'll see you very soon" he said as he left, but before he did he gave Garra an Omni-tool.

Time Skip-Shuttle (I know bad move but I had nothing for Wave, Snow or Mist meetings)

The meetings went just as expected with the three leaders, granted the Hidden Mist was harder to find but easier to convince the MizuKage Mei because her village wasn't shit right now, Wave gladly accepted after all this was a once in a lifetime chance, the Snow Princess was a glad to finally have an alliance with another village especially after she cursed out Tsunade and broke their alliance with Konoha for what happened to Naruto. But right now they had a more important job to do, you see the Ageist needed somewhere to land and Garra had recommended the uncharted territory west of Suna and Konoha, those lands were uninhabited meaning no humans had been there yet so it was free game.

Uncharted/Unnamed continent

The entire continent itself was huge and Garra was right it was untouched by human hands all of it just a huge flat open space and when he said huge he meant huge, though that changed today. Naruto lifted his right arm up and activated his omni-tool. He opened up a channel to the Ageist; a hologram of Visa appeared in front of them. "Is everything ready?" she asked in anticipation, Visa hadn't aged at all over the course of three years.

"Yes we are in position, lock on to our current position and find a place for settlement/landing." He said

"Already on it and Naruto." She started

"Hm?"

"My sister died believing in this plan and in you, so let's makes sure she didn't die in vain." She said with confidence

"Don't worry, we'll succeed I promise." He said

"Good we'll see you in a few hours, Visa out." The message ended.

Ageist

The target was locked and the giant floating city was ready to perform the biggest landing in human and alien history. The ship was coming down to the planet at high speeds though its barriers and shields were made to withstand worse, inside however the streets and car lanes were empty and quiet everyone had been told to stay in their homes for the landing would cause massive shakes in the city itself.

20,000 feet

8,000 feet

They were descending faster than expected.

6,000 feet

"Engage landing thrusters now!" Visa ordered.

"Activating Landing thrusters!" the crew who were handling this part of the operation yelled.

"Landing thrusters activated!" the called out. At the bottom of the ship fuel was being pushed toward the ground, their decent slowed though it caused the command center where Visa and the crew was to shake violently thankfully nobody was hurt. All was quiet until.

2,000 feet

999 feet

"Activate landing pad flat zone!" Visa yelled.

"Activating landing pad flat zone!" the crew yelled. The barrier and shield that was around the city began to shift and change as the thrusters slowly stopped, the bottom of the barrier began to take on a flat shape. A very loud thud was heard as the ship landed on solid ground it was heard all the way to the land of iron, the Ageist had landed and it was now 8:33 at night.

Suna

Garra was currently looking over the omni-tool he was given by Naruto, trying to turn it on was easy but following the instructions Naruto provided him with was extremely hard. He was ready to give up and just leave the thing alone for now when all of a sudden a loud thud was heard.Garra was startled by the loud sound, but the omni-tool began to activate and a holographic message appeared in front of him, he began to read it."Hello to the Kazekage the Ageist has landed and you are required to meet at the designated meeting place. The meeting will take place at the Village of the Hidden Mist." He finished.

"Hidden Mist huh alright." He said to himself. The sound of a very close explosion caught Garra's attention, his head shot up as he looked out the window only to see his ninja shooting at a large clay bird and the akatsuki member riding it. He quickly grabbed his newly acquired M-97 Viper sniper and M-9 Tempest submachine gun; he had some killing to do.

Konoha

"Team 7 reporting for duty." Kakashi said in a formal tone, truthfully to him team 7 was dead and it was his former sensei's fault, if he hadn't snuck off after the Kyubi attack and left Naruto here then the blonde would still be here. Instead team 7 now consisted of Sakura who was still a bitch, Sasuke who was now worse than ever and Narumi who was at this point desperate to find either Naruto alive or at least his body.

"We've gotten word from an anonymous source that Suna is being attacked by an akatsuki member and there may be more than one of them. You're to go there and assist in an attempt to regain our alliance, now GO!" he ordered, they were gone in an instant.

"Naruto where are you? It's been three years and now akatsuki is making their move." Minato spoke quietly. What he saw in Naruto's seal worried him greatly, his plan had backfired and now he had angry Akatsuki to deal with. They still thought that Naruto was dead, and that put a very big hinge in whatever their plans.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Suna

Now let it be known that Deidara was having a very bad day, first off he had to travel over a hundred miles with his practically mute partner, second Sasori made him go and get the jinjuriki, and third the village he was currently flying over very frantically if I may add was currently firing odd projectiles at him. From what he could tell they were new to these weapons, but were able to get a good grasp on how to use them proficiently he learned that when three of his clay birds were destroyed. Before he could continue his in mind rant he felt a very large pain in his left arm, when he looked over to it however he noticed the darndest thing it was missing. Back at the Kazekage Tower Garra smiled at this, he was a very good shot for his first time; that and he had amour piercing ammo. He quickly reloaded and looked back up to see the akatsuki invader holding his now stub of an arm, Garra began aiming again only this time he was going in for a headshot or at least incapacitation as he wanted to interrogate this fucker. "All forces aim for the bird I want this guy alive!" Garra commanded, immediately all shots were now focused on the giant clay bird.

'Shit where did they get these weapons?!' Deidra thought as he dodged incoming shots. Using his remaining arm he reached into his pouch and began to mold some more explosive clay birds. "Damnit after this I'll be out of clay! Why didn't I restock?!" he yelled. His eyes went wide as he noticed that he had yelled that out loud.

"So he's out huh…good." Garra said as he quickly rose into the air and holstered his weapon on his back. Sand began to lift him into the air and he shot off toward the blonde invader. In his left hand was his Tempest. As the distance between them closed Garra took aim, multiple shots were heard through the night sky. Garra gave a sick smirk of satisfaction.

With Team 7

It was official Kakashi Hatake missed and favored Itachi more than Sasuke, the reason for this was because of Sasuke's constant bragging on the fact that he was an Uchiha that and his constantly demanding of jutsu from anyone and everyone. Sakura was now showing her true colors along with her fear of Sasuke and that wasn't going to change unless someone killed the bastard Uchiha; truthfully she was emotionally unstable when she was young and needed something to latch onto even if it didn't care for her at all. Combine that with her weird bipolar issues, she was a true mess when alone much like Naruto was when he was in that house alone crying himself to sleep. And then there was Narumi who officially had a very sick obsession with finding Naruto, in fact it got to the point where anyone who bad mouthed him would end up in either the hospital or dead courtesy of the female Uzumaki. For her it wasn't just love for Naruto but a serious need to see him, to talk to him, and to be with him. As they neared Suna which had taken them a lot less time than originally thought because Narumi wouldn't let them rest, they noticed that some of the Sand Ninja were dressed in some very strange looking amour. "Halt!" the guard on the left commanded. They stopped immediately as they didn't want any trouble.

"We're here to see the Kazekage about the recent Akatsuki attack." Kakashi said.

"Konoha ninja aren't supposed to be here, though our Kazekage will want to see you before the meeting." The guard says, his gun pointed at them still. "Move slowly towards the Tower, any funny business and we will shoot." He says. Team 7 does as he says though Sasuke grumbled something about inferior weapons only to receive a hard slap upside the head from Narumi.

Kazekage Tower

Inside the office was just two people and that was Garra and Naruto, though Naruto had gotten there five hours ago and was pissed at the audacity that Akatsuki had, to attack an entire village with only two people was really pushing toward suicidal arrogance. The second guy who turned out to be Sasori of the red sand gave up without a fight which was smart on his part, right now however Naruto and Garra were preparing to head to the Mist village for the meeting which started tomorrow.

"Why do I have the feeling that something fucked up is about to happen?" Garra asked Naruto.

"Don't know maybe-" he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Sorry sirs but we found these Konoha Ninja at the gate." The guard said, however the next words that came out of his mouth made their blood run cold "This one is the fourth Hokages daughter." He said pointing Narumi. Naruto was speechless, and Garra's jaw looked like it could hit the floor at any time. Naruto quickly regained his composure and turned around; he eyed the Konoha team in front of him it was Team seven. Yeah things just got complicated not to mention he didn't have his helmet on,

Team seven on the other hand stared in horror at the man in front of them; emotions ranging from fear to anger swirled inside them. Though Sasuke was the only one who felt anger at the sight of the teammate he tried to kill, Sakura was afraid, Kakashi was tripping balls at this point, and Narumi had a smile that spread to the farthest corners of her face.

"I've been waiting years for this brother, finally I can have you!" She screamed. Naruto was taken aback by this display and her words, what did she mean?

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. Her smile if possible grew even wider

"Silly of course you don't recognize me; I'm your half-sister Narumi. And believe me when I tell you this I don't plan on letting you get away from me…ever." She said, it was official she had lost it. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her but his attention turned back to Garra.

"We need to go now, head up to the roof I'll meet you there after I deal with them." He said. Garra simply nodded and practically ran out the door causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I never died that day." He said, and just like with Garra he told his story only this time he left out a few things like what his plans were for the Elemental Nations and other things that could be used against him.

"Did you know about my attempted assassination Kakashi?" he asked in a bored voice.

"No I swear on my father's grave I had no idea, but I do know why Tsunade hates you and why she did it." He said. Naruto's right eyebrow rises in surprise.

"Oh well then why?" he asks, it was Narumi who answered this time.

"Simple because she had a very large grudge against your mother." She says.

"My mother, what did she do to Tsunade?" He asks.

"During the third Shinobi war when your mother showed up we were taking a lot of casualties and Tsunade was losing more than her patients, she was losing her sanity. Your mother came in from nowhere and began assisting the medics; she showed Tsunade up badly she healed more Ninja in one day than Tsunade could in a year and to make things even more humiliating for Tsunade your mother had no chakra in her body. after the war however, Tsunade challenged your mother and lost" Kakashi explained as he took a breath, everyone was shocked at this information. But the silver haired jonin wasn't done yet "And on the battle field it was worse your mother always had this dark blue energy surrounding her, she defied the laws of physics when she created this dark blue and black sphere that made anything and anyone near it float helplessly in the air." He finished. When he looked at Naruto's however he saw that the blonde was imminently surprised. Naruto for the umpteenth time regained his composure and spoke.

"Did that move look like this?" he asked as he pointed his right hand toward the desk and proceeded to fire the simplest biotic move he knew singularity, he didn't make it at full power thought so only the chair and desk were affected. Kakashi and the others eyes went wide with surprise at the sight of the floating desk and chair.

"You truly are her son, the bloodline-" he started

"No not a bloodline, anyone with…certain conditions could do this. What did my mother look like?" He asked no commanded, he was all seriousness now. There was a no doubt that his mother wasn't from this world, and now he needed to know now more than ever.

"Well she had red hair, green eyes, and she had strange amour on that said N-7." Kakashi said, Naruto's face told his thoughts out loud he was confused.

'N-7 amour, red hair, and green eyes….definitely from earth.' He thought.

"Actually while we're on the subject of your mother, there is something I must get off my chest. If I may?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh sure I guess?" Naruto responded he couldn't believe that Kakashi was just spewing all this out with no hesitation.

"Your mother was the original developer of the rasengan she taught it to Jiraiya, and Hirashi was something she used on a daily basis hers was a dark blue blur not Minato, I'm sorry Narumi but it's true she was faster than he was." Kakashi said shocking everyone in the room especially Narumi, she now knew that her father was a liar and a thief. Her fists clenched in anger.

'My mother sounds like she was a really high level biotic…to develop the rasengan and become a blur it's amazing.' He pondered.

"Hmm well this is something; sadly the Uchiha will have died in battle." Naruto said.

"How dare-" Sasuke started only for a fist to crash into his gut and another to grab his throat, Naruto's antennas touched the Uchiha's head. A very unique thing Naruto could do was copy the melding actions of an Ardat-Yakshi only when he did it, it would kill his victim very slowly and very painfully. He would kill Sasuke in the worst ways to die.

"Embrace Eternity bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke only screamed as the hemorrhaging in his brain tore him apart. Kakashi stared at his former student in shock at the sight of Naruto killing Sasuke; as Naruto finished he dropped the dead Uchiha onto the cold floor and turned to Sakura who immediately began to panic.

"Please don't I swear to Kami I won't tell anyone! I-I'll serve you, but please don't kill me. I'm sorry alright I just didn't want to be alone; I didn't mean it any of it! Please forgive me!" she begged on her knees, tears streamed down her face as she cried. Naruto was surprised at how she was now, but maybe she could be useful and besides it went without saying that Kakashi and Narumi were on his side. But as for Sakura he needed a way to make sure, he knelled down and lifted her face to his level he was going to use a form of suggestive hypnosis he learned over the years. Their eyes met and Naruto's eyes glowed black once again, his antennas on the other hand connected with Sakura's head.

"You will never betray me, you will serve me until your very last breath, every order I give is to be obeyed as with Kakashi and Narumi, Report any actions Konoha makes to me, your life belongs to me and only me, tell me of potential allies, and above all else always give your 100% to me." He says in a commanding voice. She would keep her free will and remember what happened here, but the hypnosis would keep her the way he wanted. Sakura's eyes dilated and she spoke

"Yes my lord." Her voice was normal yet full of obedience; then she kissed his lips much to his surprise, that seemed to make him blush. He turned to Kakashi and Narumi and told them of the reason he was truly here, their minds were made up they were with Naruto one-hundred percent.

"We work for you now don't we." Narumi stated, at this Naruto simply nodded, the two of them relaxed.

"When you get back gather those who are trust worthy and inform them of what has transpired here, tell them to prepare for a mass exodus too. I'm coming home in one month and three days. Oh and you may want to think up a story for how Sasuke died." He said as he walked out leaving the remaining team seven squad mates with the body of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura grab Sasuke we're leaving." Kakashi says.

"Sure thing Cyclopes." She says grabbing the unconscious Uchiha, her tone was happy which surprised Kakashi a bit. Was she happy that Sasuke was dead? If so then things got easier.

'Brother you are going to change everything this world has known and I'll be there next to you.' Narumi smiled devilishly. Now she had a goal, to help her brother accomplish his.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normandy-Captain's Cabin

Jane Shepard sat on her new bed contemplating recent events; first she dies then she's brought back by Cerberus whom she holds a deep dislike for and even though she just met him, Shepard could tell she was going to hate the Illusive Man. Now she was tasked with gathering a team to fight the collectors the pawns of the reapers, like sovereign now that brought back memories especially seeing that thing get blow to hell. Then her mind drifted to a certain blonde boy, to be more specific her son Naruto she needed to find him and make sure he was safe, she failed once but this time she wouldn't she would do what she should have done all those years ago and keep him safe. 'I can't let anything or anyone get in my way especially Cerberus, those bastards.' She thought to herself, her thoughts then drifted off to her lover Liara T'soni. How would she explain Naruto to her? 'Maybe I could get them to like each other, I am Naruto's mother and Liara could be his dad…wow that doesn't even sound good in my head.' She conceded in defeat, she'd just deal with it when the time came for them to meet.

With Team 7

The three Konoha shinobi were currently running back to their village as fast as they could which was at breakneck speeds, Kakashi was still trying to wrap his head around Naruto's life so far and figuring out a way to keep the very key details of it away from the ears of his former sensei while Narumi was thinking up ways to impress her brother, and Sakura was silent in thought; her regret had been eating away at her for years. When word came that Naruto was dead she cried in private, she never wanted him to die. But now he was back and had spared her life and gave her a second chance. 'Brother wants loyal followers for some really big plan he has, I need to find him some.' The very thought of Naruto complimenting her made an insane smile come across her face. Narumi's love for her brother was indeed a tad bit insane.

Mist Village

A group of six people were currently walking toward the Mist Village, though they were actually two groups one from Sand which consisted of Garra and his two siblings, and the other group was Visa, Naruto, and Lilly. Garra was quite surprised at the way Visa looked though he wouldn't say it aloud in front of everybody he did find her extremely attractive of course he was also surprised when he heard that Naruto was just going as a guard/advisor to this meeting.

MizuKage's Office

Inside were the five leaders and their bodyguards Mei Terumi as the MizuKage, Garra of the sand as the Kazekage, Princess Koyuki Kazahana as the spring Daimyo, and Tazuna as the diplomat from Wave, and finally Visa as the ruler of Ageist. Things were tense as Visa began to speak. "We are all here today to speak of an alliance unheard of in the history of this planet, this day the five of us will decide the future of not only our villages but also this world." Visa took a breath "What do you four want from us and what have you to offer us?" She asked in a calm but serious voice, it was Garra who stood up to speak first.

"We have wind users, unique food, battle puppeteers; and we'll always have your back in a battle or war." He said, in other words the Sand Village didn't have much to begin with but they were willing to try. Koyuki stood up next as Garra sat down.

"Well we have airships, chakra amour, a huge generator that can change the seasons, and a very big air force." She finished, Tazuna stood up next.

"Our trade routes are second to none and we are the best and fastest builders in elemental nations…right next to Konoha." He finished, though the name Konoha left a bad taste in his mouth. Mei stood up and said

"We have a jinjuriki the three tails to be exact, we'd seriously appreciate it if you took him." she said holding the bridge of her nose. "His name is Yagura and he's the holder of the three tailed turtle, as the rest of you know he started the bloodline purge and the civil war. The only reason he's alive today is because I had the suspicion that he was being controlled by an unknown factor." She finished. Visa had no idea what she was talking about but Naruto did.

"Well." Visa started as she stood up "We of the Ageist Nation will help all of you in any war that may come; your villages shall prosper and rise to new heights with us as brothers and sisters. Today marks the start of a new era, and we're in this together nobody is left behind, we watch each other's backs, we advance father and better than anyone, nobody betrays the cause, and no matter what no discrimination against any species." She finished as she eyed everyone in the room, they all nodded in acceptance. "Good now another topic on everyone's mind I'm sure is about what we're going to do about Konoha." Visa said, everyone nodded and Naruto stepped forward as Visa sat down. At her words Naruto stepped forward.

"I will be personally looking over the operation that is going to not only rid us of them but strengthen our forces; I have already put my plan into motion. Their strongest ninjas are going to betray them including my half-sister Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze the daughter of the 4th Hokage." At this everyone who didn't already know about this reacted with surprised faces.

Konoha

"Kakashi, I'm sorry about what happened to Sasuke. Such a terrible way to die." Minato said.

"Indeed it was, but he was careless and his arrogance got the better of him." Kakashi said in a neutral tone before walking out. But on the inside he had thoughts of who would be willing to betray Konoha? A lot of names came to mind surprisingly like Lee, Shikamaru, TenTen, Choji, Neji, including Ichirakus, Anko, Iruka, Asuma those were the first ten people he could think of. Konoha had dug its grave now they had to get out before they were buried with it.

Chapter 9 End

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Konoha

Kushina Uzumaki was currently starring at one of the many bathroom mirrors in anger, why you ask? Well it all started when her daughter came back from her mission from the Sand Village see Narumi came back and had spilled the beans to her mother that Naruto was alive and well. This of course isn't what made her angry no she did indeed care for the boy much even though the nine tails was sealed inside of him, what pissed her off was what Narumi said after that.

_Flashback_

"_He's alive too" Narumi said in excitement as she hugged her mother though Kushina simply stood there in complete shock._

"_Narumi what did you just say?" the older red head asked her voice laced with anger._

"_Naruto is no longer the holder of the nine tails and he's alive." She repeated. Kushina then proceeded to walk away which confused her daughter, and then Kushina screamed and cursed out so loud that most of the people outside heard her which confused Narumi even more._

_Flashback End_

"How the fuck is he still alive?! He isn't an Uzumaki so he should be nothing but a goddamn corpse right now!" Kushina screamed at her husband in obvious anger, Minato simply gulped in fear and began to speak.

"I don't know but apparently it has something to do with what happened to him. Look right now our biggest concern should be this new village from the sky that our scouts have reported to me about, it appears to be inhabited by humans and…aliens." Minato said with a voice that said he was serious, while Kushina simply scoffed in disbelief.

"Aliens really?" she asked in a mocking voice "What a load of bullshit, the scouts must have been on something at the time." She accused in a condescending voice.

"Their memories were checked, they're telling the truth." He said in a serious voice, Kushina wasn't buying it though "Apparently reports of the Snow, Suna, and Wave leaders were heading to the hidden Mist Village. Jiraiya's spy network says that there's a meeting going on with the Alien Leader, and Naruto has been sighted heading with them." He finished though his voice was laced with anger, Kushina's eyes went wide at the prospect of Naruto giving their enemies any of Konoha's secrets.

She would need to silence him if he dared threatened Konoha or her, but first she would need to get to him.

Mist Village-Hotel Room

Naruto was now pondering on what he should do about Konoha after all Visa did give him permission to deal with them in whatever way was appropriate, in other words he held their fate in his hands. With one word he could wipe them off the map easily, but he wasn't like that he wouldn't condemn the innocent for his own selfish revenge Speaking of Konoha. "Well this is certainly a surprise isn't it Jiraiya?" Naruto said in a sarcastic voice. From the ceiling dropped tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. It was none other than Jiraiya the toad sannin.

"I didn't expect to see you like this Naruto." Jiraiya said in a serious voice, but Naruto either didn't care or didn't notice. So he simply turned to his former teacher.

"It's been 3 years and I don't even get a hi?" Naruto asks clearly not caring that his former teacher was even here.

"This is serious damnit I've already reported to the Hokage where you are, it's over Naruto…give up." The sannin said in a serious voice, he wouldn't let Naruto get away.

"You know I can't and won't give up." Naruto said with a smirk. At Naruto's words the white haired man took a step forward only for Naruto to deliver a devastating overhead kick to the toad sannin. It was a good thing Jiraiya blocked otherwise his skull would have been crushed; he then quickly pushed the blonde off and tackled him out of the window. The two were punching, kicking, and head-butting each other as they fell toward the ground.

"Rasengan!" the two screamed out at the same time. The attacks clashed creating a vortex of chakra and biotic energy that swirled around the two. It was a battle for dominance between them, but neither of them would give up not as long as the other was still standing.

"Why can't you stop being so stubborn and stop running from your responsibility!?" The toad sannin yelled out to his former student.

"I'm not running from anything damn you, and the only responsibility I have is to my people, my crew, and my family!" Naruto exclaimed. He was loyal to Konoha once and look where that got him; he nearly died for kami's sake. But now he had a true cause he had something to believe in, and he had a kid one that saw him as her father, and he wouldn't give that up for all the credits in the galaxy.

"Your family is back at Konoha Naruto you know that!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"That's bullshit and you know it! Kakashi told me everything he knew about my mother so stop lying to me!" Naruto's power was increasing at a rapid pace which didn't bode well for Jiraiya at all.

The two hit the ground as the rasengans cancelled each other out. Naruto got up first his clothes were now dirty and ripped revealing his well-toned body, Jiraiya got up staring at Naruto with anger so fierce it could make Orochimaru piss himself.

"Do you really think you can beat me Naruto? You've been out of the Elemental Nations for three years and had nobody to train you, face it your out matched." The toad sannin said in a mocking voice hoping to get Naruto riled up.

"Oh I did have someone to train me and her name was Vyra!" he yelled as he thrust himself forward, Jiraiya blocked his front only the hit never came and Naruto was nowhere in sight "Up here!" Naruto screamed. The last image he saw was Naruto's entire body coming at him, the blonde was covered in that dark blue energy. It was like being hit by Tsunade's chakra powered fist. Then he knew no more.

Konoha

Kakashi was currently with Neji Hyuga and Lee both of whom had heard of Naruto's return, and needless to say they were quite happy to hear that their friend was alive. But Neji still couldn't believe that Hinata of all people had turned against Naruto, now she was cruel especially to the lower branch members. Her sister Hanabi was now the one he was hoping would become the new clan head as it seemed that if Hinata was put in charge the caged bird seal would be in place for another decade or two depending on how long she lived. "So why did you call us here Kakashi-san?" Lee asked in his usual youthful voice.

"Well I'm planning on leaving the village." He stated bluntly. Their eyes widened with surprise "Both of you have seen what's become of Konoha since Naruto was banished, the will of fire is gone and I don't think having the 4th is making things any better. Look Naruto is working for the new village that our scouts have been looking into and he wants me to gather the last of the good people in Konoha and get them out of here." Kakashi explained. For a few moments there was silence the two were contemplating this.

"The lower branch members will want to know of this offer, I don't think any of them will refuse this or tell anyone." Neji said.

"I can spread the word to our friends faster. And I'm sure Gai sensei will want to leave this unyouthful place as soon as possible." Lee said with even more youth in his voice if that was possible.

"Good but don't let the Hokage get wind of this, Naruto probably doesn't want his father finding out about this." Kakashi finished. The three nodded and went their separate ways intent on crippling Konoha by taking away its best and brightest. This was their way of escaping an already sinking ship.

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mist Village Interrogation room

Jiraiya was currently strapped to a chair in a single light room, his entire body was bound even his fingers. Needless to say he was very uncomfortable "I was hoping that the next time we met it would be on better terms, but I guess that was a wasted wish." A voice said from the darkness; it was Naruto. Jiraiya didn't respond he only glared though he couldn't see the blonde. "What were you hoping to achieve by coming here on your own?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to convince you to come back." Jiraiya said in a monotone voice. He really did want Naruto to come back and rejoin Konoha.

"Why? You know what they did to me for all those years and yet still you came here to get me to come back; are you insane?" Naruto asked as his voice became laced with anger.

"I have a daughter of my own Jiraiya and by you even coming here you've endangered her and those I love and care about. I should kill you here and now." Naruto said as he pointed his heavy pistol at the sannin's head. He wasn't sure whether or not to shoot Jiraiya or what, but he knew the white haired man had just put him and his daughter in danger and that was something Naruto didn't tolerate at all, but he also knew that killing the man would create more problems than it solved so he lowered his weapon. Jiraiya on the other hand was freaking out inside, but it ended slightly when he saw Naruto lower the strange weapon "No I won't kill you, I'll spare you…for now, but if you come back I'll gut you like a goddamn fish. Are we clear?" Naruto questioned, from the tone of his voice the sannin could tell that Naruto was dead serious.

"I-I understand, but answer me this at least. What are you going to do once Akatsuki comes for you?" Jiraiya questioned. Naruto simply turned around to the sannin showing his emotionless face, and said three words that surprised and scared the white haired man.

"I'll kill them." Naruto said with conviction as he turned back to the door when suddenly it flung open nearly hitting him. It was one of the Krogan soldiers and he seemed to be out of breath.

"Sir there are Konoha shinobi outside and among them is the 4th Hokage and his wife, they're demanding to see you sir." The Krogan breathed out. Naruto's face lit up with anger as the news came crashing down on him, but he had the upper hand in this situation, and then an idea came to mind. Walking up close to Jiraiya, Naruto's antennas floated to the toad sannin, and then the pain came for the white haired man.

Mist Village Gates

Minato Namikaze and Kushina stood perfectly still as they waited for Naruto to come out the same could not be said for the two teams he brought with them; you see when they arrived they were greeted by Mist village ninja and strange humanoid creatures both carrying very advanced weaponry and armor. The Konoha Ninja was scared but some of them foolishly retained their arrogance, this was in the example of Hinata Hyuga who had loudly insulted one of the female Turian captains by calling her an ugly freak of nature. This earned Hinata a very hard punch to the face and the Konoha ninjas weren't allowed to set foot in the Mist Village. Currently however everyone was growing very antsy until a figure was seen walking toward them with the toad sannin in tow and in chains he looked unharmed otherwise. The alien soldiers immediately formed into two lines with their backs straight and saluting the man, the same Turian who punched Hinata stepped forward. "Captain Elli of Vespa Squad reporting in sir!" she exclaimed and began to explain what had happened when the Konoha Ninja and their Hokage arrived, she even mentioned how she punched the Hyuga girl though she was kind of ashamed at how her emotions got the better of her.

"I figured this would happen sooner or later." Naruto said in an annoyed voice. He then caught sight of the person he hated the most; Minato Namikaze stared at the son he had abandoned all those years ago, now only hatred remained inside.

"Well look what we've got here a couple Konoha ninja. You guys are a long way from home aren't you?" He stated. In response to this Minato stepped forward whilst the rest stayed still. They couldn't believe that this was the dead last in front of them; after all they had been told that he had been killed on Tsunade's orders. Hinata however was boiling with anger at the very sight of the blonde; the same blonde she used to love before she learned the truth of the Kyubi being sealed inside of him. She had apparently gotten the impression that the real Naruto died and that it was just the nine tails using his bod like some disguise. Then before Hinata could lash out at him the 4th began to speak.

"We're not here to fight we've only come for the toad sannin Jiraiya, and my son the jinjuriki of the nine tails." Minato said to the young Captain.

"Bring out the pervert sannin!" Naruto commanded. From the crowd of soldiers a Drell and an Asari brought forth the white haired legend of the third great Shinobi war; he was in orange translucent omni cuffs. Stepping behind Jiraiya, Naruto began to unlock the cuffs. "While I can give you the sannin; I cannot however give you well myself or the nine tails, though he's not exactly nine tailed anymore." Naruto said in a calm tone "Not only am I no longer in possession of the nine tails but also I'm just not going to go anywhere with the likes of Konoha ninja." He finished. The fact that Naruto no longer had the Kyubi inside of him was a complete shock to all of the Konoha Shinobi; Minato especially as if this was true then why wasn't Naruto dead? Naruto saw their shocked expressions and smiled gleefully. His soldiers could tell that things were going to get violent if their captain pushed the ninja too far.

"But how are you alive, and where is the Kyubi?" Minato questioned in anger as this wasn't something that sat well with him at all the Kyubi being free was a fear he could only imagine in his worst nightmares. At this Naruto's smile went wider at the sight of their distress, not to mention he didn't even need to lie about any of this.

"Kurama is currently in the protective custody of my crew and the nation of Ageist. Now if that is all. Escort them out and away from the mist, and if they try anything at all. Kill them." His orders were clear and held no room for any opposition; the troops had no problem shoving the uninvited ninja out of the Mist Village.

Konoha – Hyuga Estate

Though it was initially difficult. Neji had managed to gather 88% of the lower branch members along with none other than the 17 year old Hanabi Hyuga who was certainly entranced by the offer of uniting with an entire city of aliens, but what was a little bit more interesting was who extended the offer. It was the long thought dead Naruto, but the biggest thing that bothered her was the caged bird seal, and how the head branch members would react to the sudden drop in the number of Hyuga in Konoha after all the lower branch contrary to belief mad up sixty percent of the Hyuga clan; needless to say the main branch needed the lower branch members…their slaves. And with this revelation their decision was unanimous; Hanabi stood up with a confident smirk on her face. "We of the Hyuga clan accept the offer extended to us, they will have the Hyuga with them when they call for us." She raises her fist in the air as do the others, and with one mighty shout they proclaimed their wish and the future for their children.

"To Freedom!" they all exclaimed, but unknown to them two sharingan eyes witnessed everything, and his name was Itachi Uchiha. A smile graced his face as plans formulated in his head.

Chapter 11 End

A.N: Lily is still going to die.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Konoha

Minato wanted to strangle everyone in front of him right now and with good reason, Naruto had interrogated Jiraiya for a while so Minato could only hope that, Jiraiya hadn't said anything important to the former Konoha Shinobi. Then there were these aliens who were with him, and that itself riled the council up a lot, so now they were literally demanding that their Shinobi be allowed to wipe out the threat, but they were denied because there had been no official conflict with them. But then there was the Kyubi who was alive and was being protected by Naruto, at least according to Naruto who seemed kind of hostile toward him. Minato could only hope that the boy hadn't had any contact with his mother. "Father there is an emergency council meeting being commencing." Narumi told her father in a monotone voice; secretly she wanted to leave this village and stand by Naruto's side and support him.

"…I already know how this is going to turn out." He commented. Narumi only nodded not bothering to answer her father.

Normandy SR-2

Shepard stared out of her window staring at the endless abyss that was space. All she could think about was finding Naruto and fighting the collectors, but what if the collectors had already gotten to his planet? Then she'd be too late and that was a thought that would haunt her for the rest of her days if it was true. But on the plus side of things, Garrus was back onboard and two new members had come on board. Mordin Solus and the thief Kasumi Goto, though Shepard did have a feeling she would have to keep her things closer with Kasumi on board. Speaking of crew members, Joker wasn't one too happy about the AI that was now integrated into 'his ship'. Shepard however didn't think that EDI would be a problem. In fact she might just save everyone's lives one day.

Ageist

Visa read through the reports Naruto had sent to her. There was the expected stuff such as the native population fearing them and questioning their motives, but that also led way for Naruto to do his part in all this. Speaking of the blonde he was standing in front of her along with his daughter Rita who was clinging onto his back asleep. "Naruto what can you tell me about your…investments in Konoha." She questioned in an amused tone, Naruto simply smiled. On his shoulder was Kurama, his tails were now up to six and would be back up to nine in a year; Naruto however had a complete set of the fox's original chakra which still held its destructive properties.

"First off is Sakura Haruno the apprentice of Senju Tsunade, I used suggestive hypnosis on her making her loyal to me; she will be my ears on what the Konoha council is doing or planning. Then there's Kakashi Hatake my former sensei, he will be gathering Shinobi and civilian alike who are either being oppressed or who've gotten sick of the Shinobi system. And finally there's the Hyuga specifically the lower branch members who are nothing more than slaves to their higher branch family members. Every lower branch member has a special seal designed for…obedience, with just a thought a higher branch member can inflict a hell-like pain or slow death should a lower branch member step out of line. But here's the spoiler; that pervert Jiraiya had developed a seal that would get rid of the 'caged bird seal' as they call it without killing the lower branch member." He explained.

"Wait if that's true then why didn't he use it yet?" Visa questioned, such a thing would save those that were currently in what she'd consider slavery to their own family members.

"Well after going through his mind and taking his knowledge of seals, I found out why. He knew that if the lower branch members were freed then there would be a mass uprising in the Hyuga family, and believe me he's right. There will be a revolution, and the wall of Konoha will fall." He said in a serious voice, but the soft sounds of Rita groaning caught his attention.

"Daddy I'm hungry." She groaned out in frustration. Visa couldn't help but give a smile at the sight of father and daughter; even though Naruto was only seventeen he truly did love the child like she was his own, and that wasn't ever going to change. After finishing up his business with Visa, Naruto headed back to his and Rita's home. Once he stepped inside Naruto could immediately feel that someone else was in the house…a chakra user, and they weren't making any attempt to hide their chakra. He recognized it.

"I know you're here Itachi come out and I won't tear you apart molecule by molecule." He threatened in a low voice as to not wake Rita, and from the shadows came Itachi Uchiha clad in the akatsuki cloak.

"You've grown quite a bit Naruto-chan." He said causing Naruto to adorn an angry look at the 'Chan' suffix. This was an encounter that Itachi was excited about.

"So he's come to die like his brother." Kurama said with an evil smile.

Chapter 12 end


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ageist - Naruto's home

To be honest Naruto wasn't very surprised at Itachi's sudden appearance "I see you've got a child with you. Yours I presume?" the clan killer asked, he then looked to the small six tailed fox and chuckled "And a tiny fox." Kurama growled in response

"Yeah what's it to you?" Naruto questioned as biotic energy and chakra began to coat the entire room; this distorted the gravity and seemed to make it harder for Itachi to move, but for Naruto it was harmless. After carefully laying Rita down to bed, Naruto came back into the living room to see that Itachi hadn't moved an inch. For what seemed like hours the two stared at each other.

"Why are you here Itachi?" Naruto questioned, his eyes narrowing at the raven haired Uchiha. Naruto was ready to kill the man in an instant.

"I have learned of your plot to tear Konoha apart from the inside and I want in, but also I have some offers you may be interested in." he explained in his usual monotone voice; Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise and suspicion.

"What kind of offers are we talking about here?" Naruto asked though he did have his doubts about the man.

"I want you to convince your leader to give sanctum to the last living members of the Uchiha clan." He said in a serious voice.

"Isn't the Uchiha clan dead minus you?" he asked in a confused tone, he had always believed that the Uchiha clan was going to end with Sasuke and Itachi, but with Sasuke's death; Itachi was indeed the last Uchiha.

"No…that was a lie, you see before the massacre I was able to get the members who didn't have anything to do with the coup my father was planning out of Konoha before I killed the rest. I've been hiding and protecting them for years now, Naruto they haven't been able to have children because of the fear of being caught by Konoha. So I'm begging you to help my family." He was indeed begging Naruto to protect the last of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto couldn't help but sigh, but who was he to say no? Despite the shit storm this would bring.

"Fine I'll help your family, but you must make sure that Akatsuki doesn't fuck with my people alright?" Itachi simply shook his head in conformation.

Visa's office

"What you're suggesting is completely insane!" Visa yelled into Naruto's face, she couldn't believe what he was asking.

"Look there are some really good results that would come from this, such as helping out a family in need so there is some good karma for everyone, new soldiers that use chakra, and let's not forget they have a bloodline but that doesn't really matter." He explained to his light blue boss. Visa couldn't help but think about the pros and cons of this if they gave sanctuary to these people. After a long awkward silence Visa finally gave her answer.

"You'll be the one managing them and anything they do. Are we clear Captain?" she asked with a pure authoritive tone, causing Naruto to stand up straight and salute her.

"Yes Mam very clear." He said in full seriousness. Outside, Itachi shed a tear in hope. His family would be safe after all of these years.

"Thank you Naruto." He whispered as he left back to Naruto's apartment as to not get caught, he was an intruder in the city after all.

Naruto's House

Naruto wasn't sure how dangerous this mission would be so he only packed the essentials; a grenade launcher, a sniper rifle, and an assault rifle. His amour consisted of a plain black and orange color and a standard helmet, and with his barriers at full strength there was no way anyone was getting a one hit kill on him. "Itachi…do you want some amour for this mission?" he asked attentively.

"No thank you Naruto." He responded hoping that that Naruto wouldn't need to use any of his weapons for this gamble.

"Well I've called Lily to look after Rita for me so if there's nothing else let's get going." And with that they disappeared in a swirl of leaves and crows.

Konoha-Hyuga Mansion

Hanabi walked the halls of the Hyuga mansion with her sister Hinata and cousin Neji who couldn't help but lament at how much Hinata had changed, but very little could be done about it now. The trio had been called to the Hyuga meeting room where the elders of the clan would gather for important business such as the current problem right now. Who was going to be the new head of the Hyuga Clan? Originally it was going to be Hanabi, but with Hinata's change of personality and strength; the scale had been tipped in her favor. And that is what Neji feared though, he never imagined that he would be this afraid of his cousin this much; as for Hanabi, she was surprisingly calm about all this as this whole ordeal wasn't going to be of much concern to her in five days, but that didn't stop her from trying to hinder Hinata as much as possible. 'Soon Hinata this clan will be changed forever for the better, and I'll see to it that you don't stand in our way. Freedom will be ours!' Hanabi thought to herself; the caged bird seal was going to be applied to her today and Hinata would become the next clan head.

Namikaze House-Narumi's Room

Ever since the day he came back, Narumi had been training herself harder than she ever had in order to impress her brother. After being informed of his plans via Kakashi, Narumi had begun secretly helping by making sure those who claimed to be loyal to the upcoming revolution were truly loyal to the ultimate goal of leaving behind the horrid system of shinobi life. Looking out her window she saw a flock of blue birds flying overhead the village until they were gone and out of her sight. Thinking of all she had learned and the history of the Elemental Nations, Narumi could only see a brighter future with Naruto at the head of change. "Free us from this endless cycle of hate, pain, destruction, and war. Please brother." She smiled as tears swept down her cheeks.

Normandy SR2

It was time. After her little spat with Ashley back on Horizon, Shepard had no more doubts that she needed to go back and find out once and for all whether or not her son was alive. She knew where the planet was, she couldn't forget even when she died. "Joker I'm sending you some coordinates follow them immediately." She said through her Omni-tool; sending them to Joker she looked out of the window pondering what kind of person Naruto had become. Her vengeance on Minato would be swift yet bloody; she could still remember that horrid day when he took her newborn away from her.

"Commander our ETA is going to be about two more days." Joker said though he was suspicious about these directions, they led out of Citadel space along with Alliance space. "Anywhere in particular we're going?" he questioned.

"The planet that we are headed to houses something more important to me than life itself, so believe me when I say that I'll explain everything…tomorrow." She responded in an extremely serious tone, cutting the connection she could only fantasize about the ways she could kill Minato. Pulling him apart limb from limb with her biotics sounded good but that would be slow; this gave her a sickly smile. Her hatred for Minato had grown in the years even when Sovereign came along and fucked everything up, she wouldn't waver from finding him not when she was so close.

Two days Later-Ageist

Surprisingly enough finding the remaining Uchiha clan was easy, but the condition they were in was desperate. Sickly, starving, and dying; these were the conditions they had been reduced to after they escaped Konoha and any children that were born weren't in any better condition. Naruto wasted no time calling for medical supplies and food right away; they did indeed panic however when they caught sight of a Turian doctor. But after Naruto yelled for everyone to shut up, he gave a simple yet elegant speech about the deal Itachi had made; only then did them calm down enough for the doctors to apply proper medical treatment and so that food could be given to them. Evacuating them was a lot easier seeing as they didn't have anything good going on where they were right now. After everyone had been loaded onto the shuttles, they headed back to Revolatin. Seeing the city from above was a beautiful sight for everyone, Naruto hadn't noticed it before but the city was extremely big. Only 112 Uchihas remained; this was their second chance and Naruto was going help them. Now all that remained were the Branch Hyuga's and anyone truly loyal to this revolution; after that the rest of the elemental nations would soon follow. "I must thank you Naruto, you and your people have saved mine but now I must return to the Akatsuki before they get suspicious. But I warn you, leader-sama will come for you; he is known as Pain." Itachi told the blonde captain.

"Until we meet again Itachi, goodbye." And with that the raven haired Uchiha was gone. Looking to the sky he knew he was ready for this, he could only hope that everyone else was too.

Konoha

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh as Sakura relayed information to him about the council and their plans. "Plans to subjugate them are being considered by the Hokage, but for now he wants to keep a close eye on them. Also there was something about Wave, I couldn't get any more info without getting caught." Sakura said in a bored tone, she wore an oddly happy expression. Kakashi only nodded; he had found all the civilians and ninja he could who were truly with the upcoming revolution.

'It's more like a mass Exodus.' He thought to himself if something happened and they were found out then Konoha may go into a large scale civil war. Sides would be taken and the sheer body count would weaken Konoha, but looking at things now maybe they needed a clean slate…the elemental nation that is.

Chapter 13 End


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Normandy SR2

They were there after two days of boring space travel; they were finally at the destination Shepard had deemed. Shepard felt a mix of emotions as she gazed upon the familiar planet, her hatred that had festered in her for all of those years was beginning to show. She was restless just thinking of all the ways to kill Minato and what Naruto looked like now, a small smile came to her face just thinking of her lost child. "Shepard we're receiving contact!" Joker exclaimed that's when Shepard's eyes went wide with surprise; the people of this planet weren't supposed to be able to make contact. Hell they didn't even have guns; something was wrong. "They're asking why we're here; what do I say commander?" Joker was panicking and fast, she had to think of an answer.

"Tell them we're here seeking a boy by the name of Naruto." She answered. Everyone who was listening was silent as the grave; Shepard had just taken a huge gamble by throwing his name in like that.

"We've been given permission to dock but an envoy will be waiting for us, oh and an escort for the captain of the ship…that's you." Joker said in a relieved tone. "Hey uh commander; who's Naruto?" he asked. For a few seconds she was silent, her brain going in a hundred different places on how to explain this. But then again bluntness always worked best.

"He's my son." She said.

"What!?" yelled Joker, Garrus, and Tali, her eyes widened in shock at the sound of their voices; Shepard had no idea that they were listening in. they weren't supposed to find out until she told them herself; this was certainly a situation she hadn't planned for but there were no do overs so now she had to explain herself. They landed in the designated area and they weren't greeted with smiling faces; what looked like an entire squad of soldiers surrounded the trio. Guns pointed at them from every angle.

"I don't think they're happy to see us; probably the Cerberus logo on the Normandy." Tali said in a hushed voice. It was a good possibility that the logo was the case for their hostility.

"That's one of the reasons; in fact we were about to shoot you down when we saw that logo on your ship, but then you said you were looking for Naruto...well that itself made us spare your lives; now come, you will meet Naruto soon enough" said Captain Elli, her smile did however make them nervous.

Visa's Office

"I must say that this is a surprise the great commander Shepard back from the dead and working for Cerberus no less, and you came here calling for Naruto by name. This has been such an interesting day, but Naruto's on his way right now but until he gets here." She stood up and her face wasn't friendly "How the hell do you know Naruto and why are you here?" she questioned angrily. At this question Shepard stepped forward, but before she could say anything a figure crashed through the window causing everyone to rear back in shock. Quickly recovering from her stupor, Shepard started to draw her weapon only to stop when she heard Visa say his name. "Naruto what the hell was that?!" Shepard was shocked; this was her son? He certainly did look like the child she had given birth to minus the green left eye; and what was up with the scar? Could this kid be the son she had lost?

"Sorry about that, I'll pay for the repairs so don't get all moody about it." He turned toward the Normandy trio "Now then which one of you called me by name?" he asked in nonchalant tone.

"That would be me." Shepard said, looking at her Naruto felt a familiar feeling like he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "It is a very personal matter regarding your mother." She said. At this Naruto's face went serious, and the pressure in the room got heavy. Naruto's left eye began to scan the woman's face. Her name was Jane Shepard; the other information was stuff that Naruto already knew about the first human spectre. But what did Shepard know about his mother?

"Alright, what do you know Commander Shepard? " He asked with a bit of doubt.

"You were born on October 10th during which your father Minato Namikaze seal the nine tailed fox inside of you, you were given the last name of his wife Uzumaki Kushina so you wouldn't find out who your real mother was. I know this because I am your mother." Her words were honest, and Naruto could tell she wasn't lying. But if she really was his mother then why was he left in Konoha to suffer and nearly die? He got closer to Shepard until they were mere inches away; he and Shepard were the same height.

"Thirteen years…thirteen years I suffered under the hands of those people, my body and mind both tortured for years on end. I was always stuck in an emotional turmoil crying myself to sleep. And finally when I began to feel better, I was banished but that wasn't enough for them…all of my limbs had been taken from me along with my left eye and a couple of more important pieces of my body. Then I was lit aflame and they were going to leave me to die, but luckily I was saved by Myra and the people that now call me captain." He explained in a deadly tone. "Now let me ask you a question. Why did you leave me on this godforsaken planet?" his tone suggested that her life was currently in danger of ending if her answer wasn't the truth. Not wanting to wait for her answer, Naruto decided to invade her memories. His antennas floating onto her head and showing him, her memories; Shepard wasn't ready for what she saw next.

_Shepard's Memories 17 years ago on October 10__th_

"_I can't believe I trusted that bastard." The young redhead said sadly as she rubbed her swollen belly; Jane Shepard was nine months pregnant and the father aka Minato Namikaze wasn't willing to take responsibility for the child that would soon be born. What made it worse was that the man was already married and his wife Kushina Uzumaki was nine months pregnant as well. Shepard stared around the hotel she was staying in; it was a low end hotel in the poorer district of Konoha. She was only able to stay because she had helped them win the war, hell they would have lost without her; she was the one to deliver victory. That combined with the fact that nobody knew that she wasn't from this planet made them erase her from any record making it look like she never existed much less fought in the war, she had saved so many lives with the Omni-gel as well but that woman Tsunade seemed to hate her for it. "I can go back to Earth." She sighed in anguish; this emotional torment was going to tear her apart if she didn't get off this planet soon. Deciding that she would leave tonight, Shepard got everything she had which consisted of any clothes she had bought from the local stores and nothing else. _

_Time Skip_

_The pain that consumed her was damn near unholy. Shepard had gotten out of Konoha when this giant fox had attacked out of nowhere. Avoiding it was easy, but when she was far enough away her water broke and she had no choice but to give birth on the spot. So here she was alone in the forest with Konoha being razed to the ground by a giant nine tailed fox, granted she knew that it came from none other than Kushina who held the damned thing. Her thoughts were interrupted as she neared the final push, her screams echoed through the forest as a new life was being brought into the world. And with one final push it was done, a small baby was in her arms crying. "My little Naruto." She smiled holding the newborn close. _

_ "Naruto…that's a good name." a most familiar voice said her eyes narrowed looking up she saw Minato looking down at her with no emotion. Shakily standing up Shepard held the child closer, she knew what Minato wanted but she wouldn't let him have her baby. She was going to raise him on Earth. _

_ "I am going to have to take that child from you, Jane." He said in a serious tone._

_ "To hell with you Mianto, I know what you want him for and I won't let you put that monster in my child!" she exclaimed in anger._

_ "I won't put it in my daughter damnit, she is going to carry on the legacy of the Uzumaki and Namikaze and I won't ruin her life by making her contain a demon. Naruto however will have to be sacrificed for her safety and the safety of Konoha." The blonde explained, but before Shepard could retort she received a hard punch to the gut causing her to fall to her knees; giving birth took a lot out of her. Grabbing the crying child, Minato quickly kicked Shepard away into a tree. Before walking away however, he gave a warning that would haunt Shepard for years to come and would affect her decisions forever. "Leave, Jane if you come back to Konoha then Naruto will be killed and so will you. So do yourself a favor and forget about him." He said in an arrogant tone, he disappeared in a yellow flash. Shepard couldn't even move but she heard the message loud and clear, covering up her face she cried at the fact that she'd never be able to see her baby grow up or raise him through the cycles of his life. This moment would haunt her for the rest of her days. _

_Memory End_

Naruto stepped back unable to even react to what he just saw, she left to protect his life from Minato. She couldn't have known what would have befallen him, but if she had come back then they both would have died on Minato's orders; the old man was trying protecting him all those years from death but there was so little he could do. Now Naruto knew the truth and his thirst for revenge needed to be satisfied, but Narumi wasn't to blame so she would be spared, but Minato was going to die screaming it was the only thing he deserved. Shepard however was experiencing a similar amount of anger, she had seen flashes of her son's life and now she wanted retribution for her son's suffering. She also knew his plan and while she knew he was angry, she couldn't help but agree with the notion that the shinobi system needed to be completely and utterly destroyed. Children dying and being made to fight to the death was barbaric, standing with Naruto's cause was only right. After all this was the world he was born on and it was his duty to protect it from itself.

Naruto's home

After some very confusing explanations, the Normandy crew was allowed to resupply. Shepard had wanted to see where Naruto lived and meet her adopted grandchild Rita. Needless to say the child was happy to meet her grandmother; Rita had taking an instant liking to Shepard and loved to ask her various questions about her life. Shepard was happy to entertain the child not even caring that she wasn't even the same species; Shepard felt a sense of happiness that she never dreamt she would experience. The feeling was something that she would savor.

In his heart Naruto knew that this was his mother, the one and only. But in two days she would see a side of him that not even Rita had seen, and then he would see if she accepted what he had become. For the rest of the day and the day after that the trio would spend family time together, time that neither Naruto nor Rita had ever gotten. Shepard had learned so much about Naruto's role in the city and what he had given to help everyone including the Uchiha Clan whom were still trying to get their bearings together and become part of the modern universe. News of men and women volunteering to join the soldiers were spreading around and needless to say Naruto was very excited that they would want to join, but they would not be able to join in the operation against Konoha as there were currently none with the right training to take part and since they were Naruto's responsibility he wasn't going to just leave them with no training. That's why after the operation, he would personally train them in the ways of the universe and educate them. He would still be the captain of the Revolatin, but that ship was rarely needed and its crew was always ready to come back to their captain's call.

Konoha

Hanabi stared up into the night sky; the preparations had been made and everyone was ready. Freedom would be theirs and so would their future. "I never would have imagined that he would be the one to save us." She said lightly touching the seal on her forehead. It hurt to know that the constant fear of death now marked her like it did her other family members.

Chapter 14 End


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Picking up his heavy pistol, Naruto could only shake as he mentally prepared for the blood that would be spilt this day. Looking behind him, his forces were ready for battle; they would follow him into this and he would lead them out. Shepard stared at her son with a somewhat sad expression, she knew what he planned on doing and if not for her thirst for vengeance against Minato then she would have hesitated to join Naruto in the attack. Next to her was Thane and Samara, both saw this as a fight worthy enough to join in. Lilly was going to be with Naruto as well, she would assist the Normandy trio. Getting into the shuttle Naruto and his troops were headed to Konoha; they would be there in an hour. "Are you ready?" the blonde asked Shepard only nodded as did Thane and Samara. Lilly nodded as well feeling the need to impress Shepard in the incoming fight as their meeting was very tense. "Good but just in case, tell me what your parts in this are." He said wanting to make sure they knew what their part was.

"Once the wall is destroyed on the south and West side, you'll head to the village entrance and activate the seal that surrounds the village. Once that is done the lower branch Hyuga members will cross the seal thereby destroying the seals that would be used to kill them. Our job is to protect you while you keep the seal going." Thane explained.

"That's right, now I won't be able to move at all while keeping the seal powered up and my barrier will be down so make sure I'm not interrupted or else this attack will be pointless." He said "Also don't die." Naruto finished pulling out his communicator; Naruto said the words that would start the attack. "Commence the distraction." He commanded.

Konoha

Hokage Tower

Hearing Naruto's orders in her ears, Sakura proceeded to set off the bombs that she had been ordered to set around the wall that surrounded the village. Explosions went off throughout the village causing instant panic, various shinobi who didn't know what was going on were on the scene only to be surrounded by their own comrades.

"What are you doing?!" a Ninja asked.

"Doing what should have been done years ago." She said pulling out her sword and slicing the man's throat open.

"Traitor!" another yelled launching himself at the now rouge group of Shinobi causing his comrades to join them. This went on all around Konoha which was now quickly fighting itself. All around Konoha loyalists were fighting their former comrades and friends. Shuttles were quickly landing sending backup to their forces, it was now a former shinobi and alien vs. shinobi battle that would rage on. In the Hyuga mansion Neji was huddling the branch members out of the estate, he was however forced to kill a few main branch members in the process. Once outside he activated his ear piece that was given to him by Kakashi.

"Naruto we're outside, bring up the seal!" he yelled as he ducked to avoid a rouge fire ball. Hearing Neji's call, Naruto and the Normandy Trio jumped to the ground in front of the Village gates; channeling chakra into his body and into the ground. Inscriptions on the ground began to glow, they did indeed spread all around Konoha and this is exactly what he wanted. A field of chakra began to surround Konoha catching the attention of the Konoha Shinobi who could see the source of the field, Naruto.

"Kill that demon for good this time!" yelled someone. Immediately they charged at Naruto with the intent to kill him, they didn't get very far when Shepard sent a biotic shockwave their way; the shinobi were torn apart by the sheer force of her attack. Pulling out their guns the trio was prepared to defend Naruto, Seeing the inevitable battle the Konoha shinobi charged once again. Lilly sent out an attack drone that electrified the Ninja causing them to be paralyzed.

"Open fire!" Shepard ordered letting loose a clip from her N-7 Avenger. Thane was putting holes in heads with the sniper rifle he held, while Samara simply mowed them down with the combination of her biotics and submachine gun. Dodging a fire jutsu, Shepard used warp to tear the user's chest open. This massacre lasted for thirty minutes until Neji was able to show up with the lower branch Hyuga members but there was someone missing. Hanabi had stayed back in order to fight off Hinata.

"Everyone in the seal now!" Shepard yelled shooting another Konoha Nin in the face. Seeing that their freedom was at hand, all of the lower branch members huddled into the seal. The glow intensified and for a second everyone head the sound of glass breaking; it was done. The glow died down completely and one by one they realized that they were free from years of oppression by their own family, signaling for the evac shuttles, Naruto's eyes widened as a yellow flash appeared in front of him. Blocking the attack, Shepard pushed the other blonde back; the seal process had taken a lot of energy from Naruto and now he was extremely vulnerable. Drawing from his demonic chakra, Naruto began to recover. Lilly was surprised to see Naruto in such a weak state, once they got back she would have to look into this. Minato was shocked to see her here, but his anger was overcoming the surprise.

"You're surprised to see me aren't you, Minato!" She exclaimed stepping forward pulling a shotgun from her back. "I'm going to take pleasure in killing you for what you did to me and my son." She said pointing the weapon at the older blonde only for Natsumi to attack with a rasengan from above. Minato easily dodged it and kicked the girl in the stomach sending her flying into Naruto who caught her.

"So my own daughter turns against me." He said in a bored tone.

"I am not your daughter and you are no longer my father, I'm not going to sit by and let our people kill each other for nothing. Nee-san is going to change everything and I'm going to help him." She exclaimed standing up but Mianto simply smiled cruelly.

"You've taken my daughter from me Naruto, now I'll take something from you." He said disappearing in a yellow flash. Time seemed to slow as he saw Minato come at Shepard with two rasengans in both hands; he wasn't able to move fast enough as her torso was ripped apart by the combined power of the attack. Her blood splattered all over the ground, she was killed in that instant.

"Lilly!" he exclaimed pushing himself from the ground, Shepard was mortified seeing that the girl had taken the hit for her and it had cost her, her life. "No...No...No…" smoke rose from Naruto's body as the grief began to take hold.

"That freak was precious to you Naruto; she wasn't the smartest one I guess." Minato said in disgust. The sight of Lilly dead had finally set Naruto off, the top half of his armor fell of leaving all of his chest exposed. A single eye turned crimson and pupil slit, nails turned to claws, and a red cloak of chakra erected around Naruto. Three chakra tails violently swung behind him. Turning around he disappeared leaving nothing behind; suddenly Minato was flung high into the air, Naruto appeared behind him kicking him back down to the ground. Quickly getting up Mianto was flabbergasted, he didn't even see Naruto attack; Shepard couldn't believe what she had just seen and neither could anyone else.

"If these people love you so much, then they can mourn for you!" Naruto said grabbing Minato by the neck; taking his right hand, he formed a black and red rasengan. Rage was all he felt now and nothing but the blood of this man would quell it; from the rooftop Kushina simply watched as Naruto prepared to end the life of her husband. No not her husband, he wasn't the man she fell in love with anymore and though she still cared for him, she knew that he had brought this upon himself.

"Goodbye…" she whispered. Plunging the rasengan into his father's chest Naruto reveled in the way the man's body was torn apart by the power of both chakra and biotics; Mianto screamed in agony as he felt everything the attack had to offer, his life was ending here. The rasengan died down as Mianto's body was turned into nothing but torn flesh and broken bones that fell to pieces, Naruto looked back at his comrades and then to the Konoha ninja that had seen their leader die; not many of them were left. Maybe a hundred or less, it seemed kind of sad seeing their beaten forms and the village crumbling from the fight.

"Attention all of those who remain, I am Naruto Shepard the leader of this attack on your village and from this day on the Leaf Village belongs to me. Does anyone here dare to challenge my supreme authority?" he questioned. Nobody said a word nor did anyone step forward to challenge the blonde, their pride had been broken and their leader was gone. One by one they got on their knees bowing to their new leader; stepping next to her son, Shepard put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Lilly, I know how it feels but as harsh as this sounds. You can mourn later; she was with you all the way and knew that there was a chance that she wouldn't survive this." Shepard said remembering her conversation with the Quarian.

_Flashback_

"_Shepard can I ask you a favor?" Lilly asked pulling the redhead aside leaving Naruto to calm down Rita who was freaking out about her father going to Konoha._

_ "Oh uh of course." The captain of the Normand said in a confused voice._

_ "Me and Naruto have been on some dangerous missions over the years, but…I'm not sure if I'm going to survive this one. I'm scared but abandoning Naruto isn't an option; so if I do die will you please keep Naruto sane? I know my death will push him over the edge and I'm not sure if anyone will be able to pull him back up from the darkness that is grief and hate." She explained. Shepard could hear the desperation in her voice and knew that she couldn't refuse._

_ "I promise you, Lilly. I will keep Naruto in the light." She said hugging the girl. _

_Flashback End_

Hearing his mother's words, Naruto gathered his senses. Giving the signal, the evac shuttles left with the Lower Branch Hyugas. "Round them up and keep guard; make sure that they don't fight back. If they do…shoot them." He ordered. Former Konoha ninja and Revolatin soldiers marched the remains of the center of the now in ruins Konoha. "Mother could you please contact Visa?" Shepard nodded and pulled up Visa on her Omni-tool.

"Yes? Did everything go as planned?" she asked in a worried tone. Naruto then proceeded to explain what had happened; Konoha now belonged to them.

Chapter 15 End


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Normandy SR2

Shepard didn't feel right about this, nor did she feel that it was smart but she had no choice in the matter. After the siege of Konoha, the Illusive Man had made contact about a derelict reaper that contained the IFF that they needed. Naruto had told her that stopping the Collectors was more important than his feelings "This isn't the first time I've lost someone close to me." Is what he had told her and that only made her want to stay even more; not to mention Rita was sad to see her go. Seeing a child cry was the worst thing in the galaxy. After being forced back on the Normandy by most of her crew, Shepard knew that Naruto was right; the Collectors came first than she would go to Naruto. But that memory she saw in his mind concerned her more than anything. How was she going to confront her son about his communications with the leader of the Reapers, Harbinger.

Ageist

Visa was currently in an odd position; a meeting had been called by Garra and all the allies were there. Apparently they wanted answers for the conquering of Konoha as conquering it wasn't the plan, and after showing them the report of the operation, the three were shocked by the overall number of people in Konoha that betrayed the village. "There is still the subject of what we're going to do with Konoha." Mei said causing everyone to go silent, this was a serious matter that had to be dealt with.

"Naruto's original plan worked a bit too well; he should take responsibility." Garra stated in a serious tone "He led the attack and it was him dream to be Hokage, so why not just give him the village and add him to us as one of the leaders of the allied villages." Garra's idea did make some sense after all it was Naruto who essentially started this entire four way alliance; it was only natural that he be involved in the very future of everyone.

"Are there any objections to this." Visa questioned looking toward the other three; nobody said a word "Then it is settled, Naruto Shepard shall be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha." This was the decision that would change the future of the world forever. "I will inform Naruto of this immediately." She said cutting off the connection. She sighed "Kid has enough on his plate, but this might just help…hopefully." She could only hope.

Konoha

He stood upon the Hokage Faces; staring down at the ruined village below him. He had been informed of a few things that made him feel a little better. The war hawk Danzo and his entire organization of ROOT had been completely destroyed in the attack, the council elders were dead so they could do no more damage to anyone or anything, any resistance had been put down swiftly, and apparently he had been made the Rokudaime Hokage by Visa and the allies. That last part almost gave the blonde a heart attack when Jere gave him the message. He was going to be the sixth Hokage of Konoha the very village he had brought down to the lowest depths of despair; oh the irony. Currently the village was being rebuilt bigger and better. "Good evening Lord Hokage." Kakashi greeted walking up next to Naruto, the Jonin was reporting in about the situation about their borders.

"What is your report Kakashi?" the blonde questioned.

"Our borders from here to Wave are heavily guarded, and trade routes between here and the allies are flourishing greatly. Rebuilding is going greatly and the new security systems is being installed." Kakashi said in a joyous tone; everything was going great.

Time Skip

Hokage Tower

It had been a couple weeks since the conquering of Konoha and in these weeks the village had been rebuilt faster than anything Naruto had seen. But that was no surprise. The new Hokage Tower was bigger and allowed him to look over the entire village which is what he was currently doing. Most of the people had returned to their lives but most had new jobs that they had to learn about; other went into different fields of work. The Academy however went through a drastic change, any child that wanted to join the ninja ranks had to at least be sixteen and then they would go through the intense training and lessons of being ninja. The lessons and training covered all the aspects of being a ninja; ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, sealing/fuinjutsu, weaponry, tactics, and stealth. Naruto also made it mandatory for the ninja in training to find out their elements and be able to use three jutsu of that element, he wouldn't have them out in the field like he had gone out; it was also mandatory for them to be able to have some damn good chakra control. There was however a special program for any other species who wanted to join the ninja forces but it was still in development. There was then the subject of some of the Uchiha clan members that had come back to Konoha, this caused a lot of shock that there were so many Uchiha alive but this information never left the village as it was too soon. Rita had moved to Konoha a few days earlier, she didn't want to be away from her daddy for too long. She was in school with the other kids of various species as learning was an opportunity that Naruto thought that everyone had a right to. The sound of someone coming in alerted him. "Lord Hokage the former Mizukage Yagura has had his Buji extracted successfully and is currently in recovery." The black haired man said.

"Good. And what of his Buji has it been put into a new body?" the now eighteen year old Hokage asked.

"Yes, it is now officially a human with extremely high chakra reserves, but the Isobu wants to stay with Yagura and refuses to leave his side." The man said.

"There's nothing wrong with that; let them be together." Naruto said smiling, he didn't want to separate such a bond; this would put a large dent in Akatsuki's plans "anything else?" he questioned turning around.

"Yes we've successfully located Orochimaru's body." he said confusing Naruto.

"Body? Who killed him?" Naruto questioned.

"We don't know but the body was on fire, and the strange thing was that the fire was black." the man said in a curious tone.

"Interesting it seems Itachi still lives, and has taken care of our snake problem." Naruto said with a smile "Anything else?" the man nodded 'no' and disappeared. He sat down and stared at the still being rebuilt Konoha, his revenge was complete but he had started something that would tip the dominos and cause a chain reaction. He sighed "So much to do, so many lives." The rest of the Elemental Nations would soon follow; the people would rise up against their current Kages and Daimyos and demand the right of choice. This was inevitable.

Chapter 16

AN: Alright everyone it's time for the official paring now while I won't tell outright, I will tell you this. This girl won't be from Naruto, Mass Effect, or Borderlands; so guess away and whoever gets it right will get the satisfaction of being right.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: the girl who will be paired with Naruto is going to be introduced this chapter, so hold your breath and hope I made the right decision.

Chapter 17

Naruto found himself going over file after file that had been sent to him, these included reports from missions and trade routes that were being defended. He was also informed of some rumblings in Kumo and Iwa; word of the surviving Uchiha members had gotten out and needless to say they were on guard upon getting word of the clan's survival. Naruto had expected this reaction and was in fact very prepared; another issue was Akatsuki and their ranks. The organization while still a small threat was becoming more of a joke; they had lost three more members upon falling into a carefully laid trap. The bait was the seven tailed jinjuriki Fuu, and the six tailed jinjuriki Utakata. Both were happy to help get rid of Akatsuki's members. Kazuku, Hindan, and Kisame had all fallen by the hands of the two jinjuriki and the Konoha forces that were helping them; needless to say they weren't prepared for the alien forces and advanced technology that they were using. The bodies were destroyed as per Naruto's instructions; Fuu and Utakata had their Buji safely extracted, the tailed beasts themselves were put into artificial bodies that were designed to handle their massive amounts of chakra. "Why do they get artificial bodies anyway?" Kurama questioned.

"Well, we can make them a lot easier and cheaper. We couldn't make or afford one like them when we were still on the ship." Naruto said "Besides I don't see the problem, they can't be extracted by Akatsuki anymore. The separation from their human container destroyed their core power as a tailed beast; I mean sure they can still fire a really powerful Bijūdama, but they aren't tailed beasts anymore. Just really powerful chakra with minds and a conscious of their own." The blonde was silent for a minute "The ten tails can't be reformed anymore; Akatsuki's plans have been shattered and rendered impossible, we've won." Kurama smirked at Naruto's tone; it was that of someone who had just won a war. In general Naruto had won, but things weren't over not by a long shot. A knock at the door caught the duo's attention "Come in." Naruto said returning to his work; paperwork was a pain in his ass. The door opened revealing Sakura; she gave a quick bow before speaking.

"We seem to have a problem Hokage-sama." She said with an oddly bored tone.

"What kind of problem?" Naruto questioned

"A team from Kumo wishes to have an audience with you." She said "Apparently the Raikage wants to stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Naruto's face went to instant anger but retracted back to calmness, but the pressure in the room made it had for Sakura to stand

"Bring them in." his tone held no room for argument. Sakura nodded and left the room; in came the team from Kumo, Naruto didn't seem impressed. "Let us skip the formalities and get to business; why have you come here and what does the Raikage want?" Naruto questioned. The blonde woman stepped forward drawing Naruto's attention.

"The Raikage only wishes to protect Kumo, and to make sure that you and your allies aren't going to make any moves against our village." She explained. Naruto knew what this was coming too and while the Raikage was wise to want non-aggression between them, he should have come here himself. "A non-aggression pact is wanted between Kumo and the nation of Ageist and her allies." She said hoping that the young Hokage would make the right choice. Naruto nodded knowing that Kumo wasn't a true threat, but to want a non-aggression pact was surprising.

"Alright, the Raikage shall have a non-aggression pact with us." Naruto said causing the team to calm down, but then his face grew serious "But should Kumo not hold their part of non-aggression then I'm not sure how the other allies will react, the four of my allies could wipe you off the face of the world without my knowing. But that's only if your Raikage keeps his part sound." The blonde stood up "Now if you'll excuse me, I must contact my allies and inform them of this event." He said allowing the guards to escort them out. Once they were out, Naruto closed the window and activated his Omni Tool. The others needed immediate notice of this; and needless to say they were surprised by this revelation.

"He's smart to want peace with us, but for now we'll be watching Iwa and Kumo very closely. Iwa is still an unknown, but I know that the Tsuchikage is known for known for using underhanded tactics to win against their enemies. Other tactics included betraying an ally once the objective was achieved in order to secure the spoils." The Mizukage said in a serious tone "Kumo has done the same." Her voice was firm and though truthful it put everyone on edge.

"All villages have done such things in the past, there is no doubt about that." Visa said "But we won't stoop to such barbaric levels; unless they give us a reason. Besides if he wanted, Naruto could just use his ship to wipe the two villages off the map." Visa said taking a sip of her drink.

"Is this true Naruto?" the spring daimyo questioned.

"Yes, but it's a last resort should we go to war with them. I won't simply massacre them because I want to." He explained "Besides they're neutral much like the samurai; aside from that it's obvious that they fear us and our power." The rest nodded in agreement as it was a fact that they were feared; and with good reason. Suddenly the sound of Naruto's door creaking open caught his attention, saying goodbye to his comrades and friends, he disconnected the link. "You may come in now." He said allowing the person to come inside his office.

"Sir there's been a sighting, an envoy of unknown soldiers; they adorn the colors of red and black." The Asari stated; Naruto's face became serious as he asked.

"Are they posing an immediate threat?" he questioned

"No but we don't know their intentions as of yet." She stated "But it appears that their intention was to come straight here. Should we intercept them?" Naruto nodded.

"Bring them to me relatively unharmed." He said allowing her to go 'So they've finally showed up.' He thought to himself before pulling out a file from the previous Hokage's rule, but to be more specific; the rule of the second and third Hokage. In there he found what he needed. When the second Hokage came into power there were incidents involving soldiers from a foreign country that was called the Fire Nation, they attempted to take Konoha only for the 2nd to drive them out before they could do any actual damage. This happened over and over at least 6 times before Hizuren took over as the third Hokage and tried to negotiate with the fire lord to stop these attacks before war broke out, and considering that the Fire Nation was already in a war made a good point. While the Fire Lord did give his word to stop attacking, there was no other contact after that. The rest was history. 'Why are they here? For war? Another attack? Peace?' his thoughts would soon be put to rest when they were brought to him. A few minutes passed before a knock at the door was heard and he gave the word for them to come in; five people came in, four soldiers and one man who were obviously going to do most of the talking. They were all on guard, most likely from seeing the abundance of different species and advanced technology, Naruto grimaced this would cause a problem if they were scared of people that were so very different. "It is good to see our acquaintances from the bending nations; now why have you made such a long journey here?" the blonde Hokage questioned with a smile.

"Well we come bearing news for the current Hokage." The man in the middle said just as Naruto thought.

"I am Naruto Shepard the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha; now what news do you have for me?" Naruto said causing the man to fumble a bit.

"Recent events have left the Fire Nation without any allies and we are in need of…help, our Nation while no longer in war has nobody. Our colonies were forced to retreat back to the homeland and our Fire Lord can't handle the current situation and neither can our people; so I beg of you please help us!" he said bowing to the still seated Hokage. Naruto had a neutral expression on his face as he knew that the Fire Lord Azulon had started the war and now the current Fire Lord was asking for help to save their people. While he knew that helping them could benefit him and the Fire Nation, it was a bit early but the time for expanding had come.

"Your Fire Lord must be very smart or he's very brave to ask for help from a village his predecessors attacked once before." Naruto said.

"Our Fire Lord is a woman Hokage-sama." The man responded looking up slightly "And she only asks for help for the people's sake." Naruto smiled at the man's words.

"Please stand so that we may go, I wish to discuss our new alliance with your Fire Lord personally." He said looking out the window "I think it's time we met face to face; oh what is your Fire Lord's name, you never said."

"Azula, her name is Azula." The man responded getting up from the ground. Naruto nodded, he was excited to meet Fire Lord Azula.

Chapter 17 End

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long, Collage and stuff has been keeping me busy; but I'm back so be happy. Now I know some of you may be upset with the paring of Naruto x Azula, but please bear with me here; however there will be another girl so don't worry. Now remember the name of the story 'The Galactic Emperor'; Naruto's empire has already started expanding along this world and it will continue until another mass relay is made (Spoiler).


End file.
